


Bottom Dream Oneshots

by Morganisasimp



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganisasimp/pseuds/Morganisasimp
Summary: So, As the title says, I will be writing Bottom Dream Oneshots here! This is my first thing on Ao3, so sorry if I didn't set it up correctly. I will write basically anything, as long as it doesn't include shipping people who are uncomfortable with it, and as long as it's based on Dream because why not-These aren't all Smut, They aren't all Fluff, They aren't all Angst, They're mixed, so to speak? Some are just random-Ahem, anywaysI do not ship the REAL people, at all, I ship their Online Personas.Also, I came here from Wattpad, so sorry if things get messed up.Thank you <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	1. Request and Info page!

Hello Everyone!!

Thank you for choosing this Oneshot book!

As I said in the description, and Title, this is just a bunch of Bottom Dream oneshots!

So, I'd prefer if you stuck with ships with Dream in them, however, if there is another ship or friendship you want to see, then, depending on what it is, I may write it!

Please request only here on the request page, and nowhere else, as keeping it all together helps me find them again! Please don't hesitate to request! But please make sure to check what I won't do.

What I WON'T do:

Tommy x Tubbo (Unless it's platonic.)  
Any Minors x anybody.  
Top Dream x anybody. (This is a bottom Dream book.)  
Eret x Anybody!! (He is uncomfortable with shipping, and I will respect that.)  
Sapnap x Bad (Sap sees Bad as a brother, and doesn't want to be shipped with him)

I hope you understand why I will not do the above, and I hope you will respect that. Just about anything else goes though. Non-con/r *... (Yes, I censor certain words I hate using ), Torture - physical, mental, and emotional all work -, etc.

(Made 24/02/2021)


	2. Technodream - Requested - The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream had a deal, Techno fulfilled his part, and he wanted Dream to give him what he wanted in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technodream (Techno x Dream)  
> Requested by: @valerie_ovallehurt (On Wattpad, only the ship)
> 
> Top: Techno  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Warning: Smut

3rd Person POV

Techno had just recently made a deal with Dream, because the younger needed some.. things. To put it simply, they both liked each other, a lot.

Techno was currently walking along the wooden path, to Dream's house. He had the things Dream had asked for in a pink shulker box, which he had stored in his inventory. He left his trident in his ender chest, as he honestly just didn't want to use it, for once.

He was imagining how the encounter would play out, trying to figure out what Dream might look like. His natural pink hair flowed behind him in his normal braid, his crown neatly settled on top of his head, as he continued to walk.

He reached the masked man's house, knocking on the door. The pinkette could hear the soft footsteps of what he assumed was Dream running towards the door, said male opening the door shortly afterward. Techno smiled softly as he saw the shorter boy standing at the door, looking at him.

"Hey Techno, come in. You got the stuff?"

Dream asked, stepping to the side whilst holding the door open. Techno walked in, putting the shulker box next to the table, looking at Dream with a smirk.

"Of course I do. Now, let's get straight to it. Your part of the deal."

He stated, approaching the smaller, his smirk growing a bit. Dream shut the door, backing up into the wall as the other approached him.

"Techno I-"

He started, before being cut off by the pink haired male kissing him deeply, pinning him to the wall as he did. Dream closed his hidden eyes tightly after getting over the shock from the sudden lips on his. He quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

One of Techno's hands snuck up to Dream's head snakily, pulling his hair lightly. The blonde gasped in surprise, having not expected it at all. Techno smirked again, using this as a way to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. He let his tongue roam around every part of Dream's mouth, though he stops eventually.

He watched as Dream panted, simply out of breath from that. Techno smirked again, thinking before picking Dream up, carrying him to his own room, quickly pinning him to the bed.

"You're okay with this, right Dream?"

Techno asked, wanting the other's verbal consent before continuing.

"Of course Techno.."

Dream stated, smiling slightly. Techno smiled softly, though it turned back to his smirk as he took Dream's mask off, staring at his face in astonishment.

Dream had freckles on his cheeks, and an emerald green eye, along with a rosy red eye next to it. His eyelashes looked like the fake ones you'd buy, although they were certainly real. Sure he had a scar over his red eye, and a few other scars around his face, though in Techno's opinion, it just made him more attractive.

Dream looked to the side, blushing lightly. Techno chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing his neck gently, causing Dream to bite his bottom lip, trying to stay quiet. The taller sighed, thinking before bitting down on the other's neck hardly, watching as Dream moaned, closing his eyes again.

He chuckles, continuing to bite his neck, moving down slowly. One of his hands snuck up Dream's shirt, playing with his sensitive chest. Dream kept moaning, letting the other know he enjoyed what was happening already.

Techno's other hand snuck down to his own pants, unbuckling them and sitting up so he could pull them off of himself. He stood up, calling Dream to follow him. Dream listened, getting up and going to him, surprised when he was pushed down to his knees.

Techno grabbed a handful of the blonde's head, making the other look up, as he smirked down at him. Dream blushes a lot, biting his bottom lip.

"I think you know what to do Dream."

He said calmly, staring into the green and red eyes of the smaller male. Dream blushes harder, pulling Techno's boxers down and staring at his size with wide eyes, extremely surprised by how big he was. He looked back at Techno as if asking if he really was about to do this.

"If you're not gonna I'm just going to do it myself."

He stated, looking him in the eyes. Dream looked back, hesitating slightly before taking the tip onto his mouth, sucking gently, glancing back at Techno who had his head tilted back.

Dream continued his actions, though eventually, Techno got bored of this. And as such, he grabbed two handfuls of his blonde hair, forcing him to take the rest of his length into his mouth. Dream almost choked, though managed not to. He let his mouth hang open so the other could go as fast as he wanted.

Techno watched as the other stayed there, with his mouth open. He smirked at the sight, loving the look of the server owner looking so powerless on his knees, letting Techno do as he pleased. Techno continued what he had been doing, which was thrusting into the smaller's mouth, groaning and moaning as he did.

He eventually felt himself growing closer, although he didn't tell the other, not even thinking to. He continued his thrusts, them growing sloppier and slightly slower. After a few more thrusts, he came into the other's throat, watching as he swallowed as much as he could.

He moved back, taking his member away from the other and pulling his boxers up. He ended up getting Dream some water, helping him back onto his bed so both of them could rest, as they were both tired from that.

"I-... I love you...Techno..."

Dream stuttered, looking to the side. He was embarrassed about what he just had said, and that just made him more embarrassed. Techno smiled softly, kissing the side of his head.

"I love you too, Dream.."

He said lovingly, wrapping his arms gently around the other, placing his own crown on top of the other's head. The smaller, in return, gave the taller his mask, smiling and blushing.

The end.  
————————————————————————  
Thanks for reading my first, possibly second, one shot!  
This wasn't great, and I know that, but I tried to get it done quickly! Also, this entire time I've been wearing fake nails, for the first time, so it was actually a lot harder to write-  
Also, also, if there's any spelling mistakes, Please tell me!  
Anyway, Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/afternoon/night! Cya!

(This is a copy and paste of the first oneshot I ever wrote for the Dream SMP, which was a while ago, so forgive me for the quality, and how short it is.)


	3. Minx x Dream - Requested - Love or Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minx and Dream met up, and Dream brought up pegging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minx x Dream   
> Requested by: @Here_we_go_again- (On wattpad)
> 
> Top: Minx  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Warning: Smut, Pegging

3rd Person

George had just finished his love or host and during that, he had accidentally made a new potential couple. Dream and Minx. Minx had said, on the stream, that she was going to visit him as soon as possible, and Dream just freaked out. Not upset freak out but, more like he freaked out due to embarrassment.

He had to admit. He was excited to meet her. But what if she didn't like how he looked? What if she thought he was a waste of time? What if she didn't like the fact she was taller? What if she hated everything about him??

He thought about all of these questions, leading himself into a breakdown. Due to Minx not being way too far away, she was able to get there in, maybe around a day. If not probably less time. Dream knew where Minx was living, as did Minx know with Dream.

Dream had passed out from exhaustion, due to crying so much. His favourite jumper, his biggest green one, was soaked in his tears, as was his pillow. He slept the entire night for once, normally getting about 2-3 hours of rest. Just as Dream got up and made breakfast, he heard a knock on the door and he panicked again.

He knew it was Minx, as she had already started texting him, saying she was outside. Though, knowing who it was didn't help. All his insecurities were building up again and he got his mask, making sure his jumper covered his entire body before finally opening the door.

Minx hugged him almost immediately, admiring how small he was while smiling widely.

"Look at you! You're so short and cute!"

She stated, still smiling. Dream smiled, even though you could barely see if due to the mask, it was there. Dream looked up at her, waving slightly before welcoming her.

"H-Hey! Thanks for coming.. come inside..!"

He said, stepping to the side to let her inside. She smiled, gladly walking in and looking around the place.

"Sorry it's not mu-"

Dream started, only to be cut off by Minx.

"It's so wonderful here! It's so nicely decorated and everything!"

She said, admiring the place. Dream blushes lightly, thanking her quietly. Truth be told, the two knew each other, they had for quite some time, they just never really talked about meeting up, not until George's Love Or Host that is.

They had talked about how interesting pegging sounded. The conversation had started by Dream asking her what pegging was, because of her tweet, and she explained it with a passion. Dream had gotten oddly interested, which, he didn't understand all that much.

Dream and Minx, as a joke, 'promised' each other that they would try it if they ever meet in person. Though now that they were in person, Dream wasn't so sure, purely out of worry the other disliked his looks, but Minx wanted to try it even more.

"Y'know... I'd love to see your face Dream.."

She said, imagining how pretty and/or how cute it'd be. He blushed a bit more, hesitating before taking his mask off, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't look good..."

Dream muttered, almost starting to cry again. That was until Minx pulled him into a hug, stroking his head lovingly.

"No no, Dream, Darling, you're stunning! Honestly. I don't understand how you don't see that!"

She stated, continuing to hold the small male close, still stroking his head. Dream stayed close, closing his eyes for a little while. He loved the comforting feeling he got from her hug, it was just so...warm. It made him feel safe, and loved.

"So... About that pegging thing..."

Dream brought up after a while, blushing intensely as he spoke. He was scared the other would get mad for bringing it up, or just completely reject him. Although she smiled, chuckling softly.

"You wanna try it Darling?"

She asked, looking down at the male who looked up at her, nodding slightly.

"Alright. I'm going to assume you don't have-"

She began, being cut off by an extremely flustered Dream.

"I-I have what we need..."

Minx chuckles softly again, kissing the top of the male's head.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?"

She questioned jokingly, watching as Dream started walking, following when he motioned for her to. When they got to his room, and he got everything gathered together Minx kissed him, wrapping an arm around him carefully as he wrapped his own around the female's neck. She broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Do you think you'd be able to undress for me?"

She asked, whispering in his ear. He hummed out an 'mhm', smiling slightly. Minx smiled, backing away from him.

"Good boy,"

She said simply, turning to undress herself while the other did the same. She got everything off first, putting on the strap-on and checking if the other was undressed. The male was doing the same, blushing a lot when he looked back. He looked down before speaking.

"H-hey...it's... its my first t-t-time..."

He mumbled, visibly embarrassed by that. Minx smiled softly, walking over and kissing his forehead lovingly.

"Don't worry Dream. I'll be gentle, I promise."

She reassured him, kissing his cheek. He smiled lightly, looking up at her.

"Th-thank you Minx..."

She smiled again, before softly pushing him onto the bed. She thought for a moment, before putting some lube on her fingers, inserting one into the other slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt him. She kisses his cheek again, waiting until he said she could continue before doing just that.

She added another finger, rubbing loving circles into the other's back as he groaned in pain, though he seemed to get used to it quickly. He nodded after a few seconds, silently telling her she could keep going. She nodded in response, preforming a bit of a scissoring motion, knowing that she had to make sure he was stretched out enough for the strap on.

"You're doing great Dream... just a bit longer than we can move on..."

She whispered into his ear, him smiling softly. She added one more finger, stretching him out a bit more before taking all the fingers out. Dream sort of whined at the loss of feeling, although Minx just rubbed his back, slowly pushing the strap on inside of him.

Dream cried out in pain, literally feeling like he was being torn apart completely. Minx hushed him, running her hands through his hair.

"Sh sh sh.... it's ok... it's ok... you're doing great Darling, it'll stop hurting soon.."

She, once again, whispered into his ear, continuing to run his hands through his hair. Dream nods slightly after a few moments, telling her she could move again. She listened, pushing the rest of the strap on inside, comforting Dream again when he was in pain due to it.

"You can do this, it'll be ok.."

She repeated, holding one of his hands comfortingly. Dream smiled, thanking her quietly for being so sweet. Minx waited until Dream nodded, telling her she could move. She kisses the side of his head, pulling out before slowly pushing back in, making sure the male was ok.

Minx was about to ask him if he wanted to keep going, before he heard the other's light moan. She smiled, continuing her actions. She pulled out again, pushing back in a bit faster, though still gently. He moaned again, asking her to go faster. She listened to the request, praising the other every few thrusts.

"You're doing amazing Dream.."

She whispered, continuing to thrust into the other as he moaned. She kept praising him, still holding his hand gently. Since this was his first time, like he told her, she wanted to keep him pleasured, and relaxed. She didn't want to hurt him at all.

Dream kept moaning, gaining a grip on the sheets beneath him. This continued for a while before he warned the other of his incoming climax, arching his back slightly.

Minx continued what she had been doing, though stopped a little while after the other had came. She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering loving words in his ear, praising him for holding out the entire time. He smiles at her, his face completely red.

"We should take a bath now Darling.."

Minx stated, taking the strap on off and picking Dream up, holding him close. He nodded faintly, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the others shoulder.

The end.

—————————————————  
Hey!  
Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry if it's not what you had wanted, but I tried!  
Feel free to keep requesting on the request page! I hope you have a great day/afternoon/night!  
Goodbye!

(Again, Copy and pasted from my other book)


	4. Minx x Dream part 2 - Requested - Telling everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Minx x Dream - Requested - Love or Host
> 
> Minx and Dream were together, and what would the others think of their relationship? Oh, and George has a sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minx x Dream
> 
> Requested by: @EmilyLikesShipping (On Wattpad)
> 
> Top: Minx  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Fluff <3

3rd Person

It had been about a month since Minx and Dream had, well, done it. And they believed they should tell the other's, also taking this as a chance to get Dream to do some form of a reveal. What they were planning to do in a day or two, was they'd both take a picture of the other, to show they really were there together, and then they'd show each other holding hands or something.

Minx was extremely excited, and wouldn't stop talking about it. She kept saying how great it'll be, but... Dream was really nervous, and anxious, which quickly ended up in him having a full on breakdown.

Minx has just gotten back from buying some groceries, and she had just put them on the kitchen counter. She put everything down before yelling out to the other.

"Darling! Dream! I'm home!"

She yelled, expecting the other to at least reply with something. She got a bit worried when she heard nothing, although assumed he was asleep. She walked up the stairs, and to their now shared room. She opened the door quietly, looking inside.

She didn't see Dream on the bed, but she did see that most of the blankets had been dragged almost completely off the bed. She grew more worried, since Dream was someone who insisted on keeping the bed tidy, no matter what happened.

Minx quickly ran over to the side of the bed that the blankets had been dragged off of, and saw Dream. She didn't see him asleep, or anything like that. He was crying, a lot, and his sad hoodie was on. The reason they called it the sad hoodie is because it was the most comfortable, and the biggest jumper he had. Along with the fact he only really wore it when he was upset.

Minx knelt down before sitting down properly, quickly but carefully hugging the other and bringing him into her lap. She rested his head on her shoulder, running a hand through his hair gently.

"Hey...hey...darling... what's wrong?"

She asked, not minding the cold feeling of her shoulder being soaked in tears. It was for the other, the one she loved the most, the one she would die for. So of course she didn't mind.

"Wh-What if they don't like h-ow I look?.."

He stuttered, still crying. Minx kept running a hand through his hair, kissing the side of his head.

"Dream, Darling.. have you ever even looked in a mirror?... You're Beautiful, Stunning..."

She reassured him, rubbing his back softly. He kept crying, though, he had relaxed a bit.

"What if...what if th-they don't accept...u-us?..."

He asked, looking up at her. She sighed, smiling softly at him.

"Even if they didn't, which I'm sure they will... That wouldn't change anything... I'd still love you.."

She replied, putting a hand on his cheek. He slightly leaned into her hand, smiling slightly. He still had tears running down his cheeks, though that was partially because he was happy to hear those words.

Minx picks him up gently, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down. He was about to say something when she kissed him, kind of pinning him to the bed as she did. She had no plan on doing anything further than kissing him however, it was just simple like that.

She broke the kiss and laid down next to the other, kicking off her shoes quickly, smiling as he cuddled up to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and they soon fell asleep.

Next morning

It was finally time for them to tell everyone about their relationship, and they were both excited, although the smaller out of the two was still quite nervous and scared. Minx got her phone out, smiling before passing it to a Dream, telling him that, so he could relax a bit, she would have her picture/s taken first.

After Minx had her pictures taken, it was Dream's turn. He passed Minx back her phone, and she smiled.

"You ready?"

She asked, patting the others head gently.

"M-Mhm!"

He stuttered, smiling softly. He didn't have his mask on, nor his hoodie. He had a black crop top with a white cat at the front, along with some greyish blue jeans on. Where as Minx had Dream's hoodie wrapped around her waist, jeans of almost the exact same colour, and a lavender top on.

Minx took multiple pictures of Dream, taking a few, private ones for later, if you get what I mean. Dream was blushing when the other was done taking pictures, absolutely hating his face. Minx wrapped an arm around Dream's waist, and Dream wrapped his around her neck, she took a photo of this.

They both posted all the pictures on both accounts. All of them minus the private ones. Most of the comments that came in quickly were positive and supportive, but some were a bit mean about the fact Dream was so short, and how he seemed to be the bottom.

They were just cuddling when George suddenly texted them both, saying that he was at their house. He texted a few hours ago, having said he was coming. Dream and Minx both got up and went to the door, opening it and smiling.

"Hey guys! I guess it's true then, eh? You two became a thing?~"

George teased, secretly a bit hurt inside. Although, he was in love with another, s it didn't hurt way too much. Dream blushed and hid his face, while Minx chuckled and nodded, kissing Dream after a minute or two to prove it. George just clapped and asked if he could stay for a few nights.

Of course they let him. But...... let's just say... He was traumatized and... he could hear nothing but screams echoing through his head. Along with bed creaks.

The end  
—————————  
Hey!  
I'm happy that you stuck throughout this one!  
I know these are meant to be oneshots, and not really meant to have a part 2, but a really sweet person requested it!  
I hope this was alright!  
Currently it's like, 12:19 am, (I think, it's after midnight) so I think I might head offline after publishing this-  
Anyway, Cya! Have a great day/afternoon/night!!  
<3

(YET ANOTHER COPY AND PASTEEEE)


	5. DreamNotFound - Accidental Face Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream accidentally reveals his face, going to talk to his friend/lover, and the Stream is abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DreamNotFound/Gream  
> Not a request
> 
> Top: George  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Fluff

3rd Person

George was in the middle of a stream, face cam on, and it was around 7 pm. He had just found a cave with a lot of Iron, and he yelled 'Yes' out loud, extremely excited. He claps his hands once, out of happiness.

Dream had been asleep, as he was really tired due to his terrible sleep schedule. He was woken up by George's yell. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before walking to George. He sat on the older's lap, humming as he wrapped his arms around him.

George smiled, forgetting about the face cam. He wrapped his arms around the smaller in return, kissing his cheek. Dream smiled back at him, looking into his eyes. George gave in to his want to kiss him, kissing him deeply. The younger kissed him back, closing his eyes.

Neither noticed the light on the computer, saying that his face cam was still on. The chat was going crazy, the DNF shippers squealing whilst spamming the chat. They eventually broke the kiss, George opening his eyes and smiling again. Dream turned around, still sitting on George's lap, however. He only turned because he wanted to watch the other play Minecraft.

Dream was a relatively pale male, currently wearing his lover's favorite blue jumper that was far too big for him. He had freckles on his cheeks, along with a permanent blush. He had a red eye on one side, the other being green. He leaned back into the other, not noticing the light until a few minutes later.

Once he noticed, he got up quickly, running off to their room again. He thought the chat would hate him, more specifically, hate how he looks and their relationship. He was scared of their opinions, just like he was at first scared of George's opinion on him and his looks.

He curled up in their bed, crying quietly as he thought of all the worst possibilities that could happen. He buried his face in his significant other's jumper, crying into it. He hated how emotional he could get sometimes, he didn't want anybody to know about it either.

"Baby?"

Dream heard George say, walking over quickly. He curled up more, crying more. George sits down next to him, pulling him into his lap. He hugged him gently, running a hand through his hair comfortingly.

"Hey hey... Dream, love.. they don't hate you.."

He whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. Dream looked up at him, tears still falling from his eyes. George carefully wipes his lover's tears away, smiling softly at him.

"T-they don't?.."

He stuttered out, shaking slightly. George pats his head softly, shaking his head.

"They don't... I promise.."

He reassured him, kissing his cheek again. Dream smiled slightly, blushing a bit before asking something.

"C-Can we go to sleep... y'know...t-together?.."

He asked, receiving a nod from the taller. They both smiled again, Dream thanking him. George lays down, holding Dream close to him. Dream gladly cuddled up to him, blushing a bit. They both ended up falling asleep together.

The end  
————————————  
Heyo!  
I wrote this purely because I was bored and wanted to write some DNF fluff.  
I hope you all know I only ship their personas, not the actual people!  
Anyway, I hope you liked this really short one shot!  
Have a nice day/afternoon/night!

(..another copy and paste, there's a lot of these)


	6. Sapdream/Dreamnap - Requested - Disobeyed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream didn't listen to Sap, and goes to fight again, but he learns that doing such a thing wasn't the greatest idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapdream  
> Technically a request from an irl friend
> 
> Top: Sapnap (23 in this au-)  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Possible Smut??

3rd Person

Sapnap and Dream had been dating in secret for a while, possibly a month or two. Currently it was 2pm, and Tommy and Wilbur and Dream were fighting. They were fighting over the fact Dream had 'betrayed them'.

They had been fighting for around 15 minutes, when Sapnap walked over to them, seeing Dream grabbing his sword. Sapnap looked him in the eyes, waiting a minute before speaking.

"Put the sword away."

He demanded, still looking him in the eyes. Dream put his sword away, nodding slightly. Tommy and Wilbur were confused as to why he listened to him so quickly. It was silent until Tommy laughed, pointing his finger at him.

"Hah! Oh look! I'm Dream and I like to betray my team, go to fight them and then pussy out because my friend to,d me too!"

He shouted, still pointing. Dream got his sword back out, ignoring Sapnap as he tried to stop him. He stabbed Tommy in the stomach, calling him what he loved to say oh so much. 'Bitch Boy'. Wilbur laughed as Tommy died, respawning angrily.

Sapnap grabbed Dream's arm, looking at him in the eyes again. Dream tensed, knowing what was about to happen. Sapnap, still holding the smaller's arm, took him to a corner, pushing him against the wall.

"Sapnap I-"

Dream started, only to be cut off by Sapnap.

"Save it. You didn't listen to me."

Sapnap stated coldly, staring into his eyes. Dream shivered, blushing as the other pulled his hair harshly. Sapnap bit his neck harshly, leaving Dream to yelp in surprise, covering his mouth afterward.

"S-Sapnap- I'm sorry I-"

Dream stuttered, stopping when his hair was pulled again. He was surprised again when Sapnap kissed him roughly, pinning his hands above his head. Dream gasped again when his hair was, once again pulled. This served as a perfect opportunity for Sapnap to sneak his tongue inside his mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

"Go to the house, and get everything ready. I expect you to have everything prepared by the time I get there. Understand?"

Sapnap asked, still staring into his eyes. Dream shivered, nodding slightly whilst blushing a lot. Sapnap pulled his hair again, knowing the other liked it.

"I said. Do you understand?"

He repeated, Dream nodded again before responding verbally.

"Y-yes.."

Dream stuttered.

"Yes what?"

Sapnap asked, having a slightly tighter grip on the younger's hair.

"Y-Yes S-Sir!"

He sort of yelled, blushing a lot as he did. What they didn't know was that George and Bad were walking by as he did. They were shocked to hear him yell that, covering their mouths as they continued walking, having already seen a mark or two on the younger male's neck.

Sapnap smiled, backing away from him after marking his neck a bit more with bites.

"Good boy. Now. Go."

He demanded, crossing his arms as the other ran off, blushing intensely. On the way to his house, Dream ran into Techno, more specifically his chest. Techno looked down at him, before looking at the floor and gasping, covering his mouth. He was shocked! He. Dropped. His. Potato.

Techno looked at the potato for a few moments, before remembering he had a lot more. He said goodbye to the potato however, before looking back at Dream. Dream had backed away from his chest and was looking up at the pink haired male.

"Hello Dream, I'm here for your content- Wait... Waiiitttt... what's on your neck??"

Techno asked, raising his eyebrow as he stepped closer. Dream just stepped back, looking down at the ground. He backed away again as Techno got closer. He didn't even realize he had ran into a wall until he tried to back away again.

"Dream, I need your content! Do your shoes need shining? Do you need some potatoes??"

Techno asked, looking at him intently before being pushed away. Dream rushed off, needing to set things up before Sapnap got home. He didn't even want to think about what the punishment would be if he didn't. Sure they had a safe word, and a tap code, but that didn't mean he wanted his lover to stop...

The end, for now?  
————————————  
Hey!  
This is just a quick thing I did because I was bored-  
Although, if for some reason, you want me to continue this, I will.  
Anyway, Cya! Have a nice day/afternoon/night!


	7. Mxmtoon/Maia x Dream -Requested?- Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting over George somehow leads to a new connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mxmtoon/Maia x Dream
> 
> I guess...it's technically a request? Even though I asked them for an idea?
> 
> Top: Maia (Probably gonna keep switching between Mxmtoon and Maia for her name-)  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Smut

3rd person

Dream and Mxmtoon, Maia, kept fighting over who loved George the most, while both slowly discovering their feelings for each other. Maia was the first to realize, and to do something about it. She texted Dream, asking where he lived, as well as if she could come over.

Dream had left her on read for an hour at max, contemplating whether to let her come over or not. He eventually texted back his address, along with a message telling her she could come over, despite the fact he sort of didn't want to let her.

Maia didn't say anything else, quickly just getting ready to leave her house, packing a bag or two, and then getting in her car. She drove to an airport, getting a ticket before getting on a plane, having scanned her bags and everything before getting the ticket.

The plane coincidentally had only 10 minutes until it left, so she got on the plane as soon as possible, sitting in a window seat and staring out it whilst waiting for the plane to take off.

Hours later

The plane had landed, causing her to wake up. She ran off the airplane, getting her bags and finding the closest taxi. She gave the driver an address, and they drove there. Once there, Maia paid them, as well as thanking them.

"Thank you sir, have a nice day!"

She said, smiling softly before getting her bags. She waved at the driver as they drove away, going up to the brownish front door of the building. The owner, a short, thin, blonde male with a white smiley mask covering most of his face, as well as an oversized green hoodie.

"Ah- Hello! I presume you're Dream?"

She asked, still smiling softly. The young male looked up slightly, so he could see her face, and nodded. Clearing his throat before speaking.

"Mhm... Mxmtoon? Sorry, Maia? Would you like to come inside?"

He asked, stepping inside and holding the door open for her. She smiled again, nodding and walking in.

"Thank you Dream, This is a lovely place."

She stated, looking around the house. He smiled, thanking her for the compliment. He stayed quiet afterward, remaining like that until he suddenly brought up their earlier fight, not really meaning to.

"I..still believe I love George more.."

Dream stated, shrugging before covering his mouth, surprised he brought it up.

"Oh? Well I still believe that I do."

She responded, looking at him with a slight anger. She wasn't angry the other said that he loved George more, she was angry that it was him, and not her.

"Mm.. believe what you want but-"

Dream started, being cut off when Maia, without thinking, pinned him to a wall.

"Look. I can't do this anymore. I like you, ok? Not him! And I want you to like me back!"

She yelled, ripping Dream's mask off and throwing it to the side. Dream looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise. His cheeks were covered with a soft blush, as Maia got kind of close to him. Maia studied his face, before kissing him.

He quickly melted into it, kissing her back as he closed his eyes. Maia kept his hands pinned besides his head, intertwining their fingers as they kept kissing. Eventually, they broke it, not for long however as she quickly leans back into the kiss.

She licked his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Dream granted it to her, and she quickly slipped her tongue inside his mouth, moving his hands so they were pinned above his head with one hand. She literally ripped his shirt off of him, breaking the kiss again. There was a string of saliva still connecting the two, and it was quickly broken by her licking her lips.

She, without giving him a second to catch his breath, started attacking his neck with kisses and bites, pulling his hair so he'd lift his head up. The blonde male gasped, moaning quietly as the taller continued her attack.

Maia stopped after multiple marks were left behind on his neck, though only stopped so she could flip him around, not really caring about how rough she was. She pulled his hair again, making him look up slightly. She put two fingers in his mouth, waiting a moment before, leaning down slightly, to his ear.

"Suck."

She demanded, leading Dream to listen, blushing a bit more at her demanding tone. She wasn't normally like this, not at all, but... he didn't...dislike it... in all honestly. He preferred it like this, though he wasn't going to voice it unless the other asked.

Maia, while the other was working on coating her fingers in saliva, pulled down his pants, grabbing something from the side and putting it on after stripping. Eventually, once seeming covered enough, took her fingers out of the male's mouth, pushing one into him almost immediately.

Dream whimpered quietly in pain, closing his eyes tightly. Maia stopped for a moment, reassuring him that he'll be ok, before adding another finger and performing a scissoring motion with them, listening as Dream's whimpers in pain turned into soft moans.

Maia smiles, continuing to add fingers. She eventually pulled her fingers out, making a Dream whine at the loss of feeling.

"Don't worry, you'll be filled with something else soon."

She stated, before pushing the strap on inside of him, pushing in completely before stopping, kissing Dream as he cried out in pain. She waited until he relaxed before moving out, and going back in again. Dream started moaning softly , eventually asking her to go faster.

She chuckled, gladly speeding up and kissing his neck, listening as he practically screamed out in pleasure. He screamed louder at one point, making her chuckle. She shifted, so she kept hitting the one spot. She continued this until he came, still practically screaming out in pleasure.

Maia kept going for a minute or so before she pulled out, taking the strap on off. Before picking him up, carrying him to the bathroom and running the bath.

The end  
——————————————  
Hey!  
I don't know if this was what you were thinking, but I tried!  
Also, remember, I don't ship the real people!!  
Anyway, goodbye everyone!


	8. DreamNotFound - It started with a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gave up on the fight with Mxmtoon, but, George hadn't given up on him, now did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DreamNotFound
> 
> Idk whether this counts as a request or not- but I did get help from @Here_we_go_again- ! So thank you! They also helped with the Mxmtoon x Dream!
> 
> Top: George  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Angst?, Fluff?, Smut.

3rd POV

Dream had given up on arguing with Mxmtoon, about who liked George the most. Because of this and...some other things that had happened, he was in a very dark place. He barely recorded videos, and almost never streamed anymore, all because he didn't want to worry anyone.

George had gotten extremely worried, and decided to pay Dream a surprise visit. He invited Sapnap and Bad as well, but, Bad said he needed to catch up on some work, and Sapnap said he had to do something else, but that he would come next time.

George had already gone on the plane, and gotten off, so now he was just waiting for a taxi. He was waiting for a few minutes before he finally saw a taxi. He quickly told them Dream's address and asked them to take him there.

They listened and drove to Dream's house, stopping and asking for the money. George paid them, thanking them and grabbing his bags afterwards. The driver drove off, telling him to have a good night.

George ran up to Dream's door, and knocked, smiling. He grew more worried when nobody came down, so he knocked again, only to hear someone's extremely light footsteps go towards the door. The presumably small person opened the door, and looked up at the taller.

"Hey? Dream?"

George asked, tilting his head. The smaller male tensed, blushed and then covered his face. He walked back inside but opened the door for him again.

"G-George...come on in..."

He said, smiling slightly. It was obvious he either hadn't slept, or had been crying, just by his voice. George didn't say anything, walking in and hugging him.

"G-George!... W-What's the meaning o-of th-this?..."

Dream yelped, not expecting the other to have hugged him so suddenly. George stayed quiet, just holding him close. Dream squirmed in his arms a bit, though eventually gave up, leaning into the other and quietly sobbing into his chest.

George kept him close, hushing him quietly. He was worried for the other, more so now. He didn't know what was going on, not until he checked Twitter again. There was a post from Mxmtoon saying:

"Hey guys! Guess who won the fight over George! <3 I want to thank you all for staying with me, and not siding with a Dream!"

George sighed, knowing they both did like him. Although, he only liked one of them, and that happened to be the male he was with now. He picks the smaller up gently, still holding him close. He puts his bags to the side, closing the door with his foot before walking upstairs and to what he presumed was Dream's room.

He laid him down, about to leave when Dream grabbed his sleeve, tugging on it softly. George blushes softly, though sits down next to Dream. He smiled as he saw the other cuddling up to his side, though frowned slightly when he moved away.

"S-Sorry... you probably...don't like me... and all.."

Dream mumbled, surprising George. The older male shook his head, sighing softly before speaking.

"Hey... I do like you, a lot actually.."

George replied, going to caress the others cheek. He was taken aback when Dream smacked his hand away, tearing up again.

"N-No! No you don't!... you l-like Maia! N-not me!"

He yelled, shaking his head. Dream went to get up before he was pinned down by the taller. George looked him in the eyes, his expression dead serious as he spoke.

"Dream. Listen to me. I love you."

He stated, sighing once again as Dream shook his head, refusing to believe that.

"No you don't!! Don't tell me that! You l-love her!!"

He yelled again, continuing to shake his head. George pinned Dream's hands above his head, using his other hand to grab his chin, before kissing him. Dream stopped struggling, his eyes still filled with tears as he closed them, melting into the kiss.

George licked his bottom lip, asking Dream for entrance. The younger opened his mouth, blushing a lot as the othee's tongue explored the new area, not leaving any part untouched, including his tongue. They intertwined their tongues, having a slight competition for dominance, although it was obvious who won.

George pulled away before it escalated any further, a string of saliva connecting the two. George smirked slightly, seeing the already panting Dream.

"Are you ok with this?... going further I mean?"

George asked, his expression softening. Dream nodded, smiling lightly. George smiles in return, kissing his cheek before moving down and kissing his neck, over and over. He snuck a hand up the other's shirt, playing with his chest. Both actions resulted to the younger's moans, leading George to get turned on.

George took Dream's jumper and shirt off of him, stopping his other actions for the moment. He then took the smaller's pants off, looking at his small waist, and his perfect features.

George leans down, going back to kissing his neck. Although he quickly turned the kisses into bites, moving down his neck, to his shoulder, to his waist, then back up to his neck. Dream moaned with every bite, ending up trying to move his hands, although they were still held above his head.

George shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Ah ah ah, You've got to play by my rules now, so no moving. Not unless I've told you too."

He said, smirking slightly as he saw the other shiver. George stares at the sight before him for a few moments, smiling as he gazed upon the marks he made on the other's body. Dream whined, trying the shift or at least get the other to keep going. George growled quietly, wrapping a hand around his neck.

His grip on the other's neck wasn't really tight, although it did constrict his breathing a bit. Dream had to admit, he didn't hate the feeling of being choked.

"I told you no moving, Doll."

George whispered into his ear, slightly tightening his grip on his neck. Dream gasped, looking at the older male with a pleading look.

"If you want something, Beg."

He demanded, staring into the smaller's eyes. Dream's eyes widened, though he listened.

"G-George...! Please-!"

He started, stopping out of embarrassment. George shook his head, looking back into his eyes.

"Please what? And my name's not George right now."

He stated, kissing the other's neck.

"G-Geo- S-Sir!... Plea-please!... I n-n-need you! Please! Sir!.."

He pleaded, causing George to chuckle. He absolutely loved this, hearing the all so powerful Dream begging, for him. It was like music to his ears. He flipped Dream around without any warning, completely stripping.

Dream squirmed underneath George again, making him growl again. After he had stripped, a put a hand back around his neck, taking Dream's boxers off with the other.

Dream shivered at the cold air, though he didn't have to worry about that for too long. George wasn't planning to go gentle, at all. It was going to hurt, yes, but he decided this would be some kind of lesson to the other.

Dream whined, not wanting to wait for the other any longer. George bit his inner thigh harshly, causing Dream to moan out. George sat up, spreading the smaller's legs as far as he could before just slamming straight into him, groaning at his tightness.

Dream cried out in pain, not expecting the other to just go in with no lube, and no stretching. Again, He didn't hate this... it was just, new.. all of this was. He didn't tell anyone, but George was currently taking his virginity.

George waited a few moments before pulling out and just slamming back in again, continuing to do this. He eventually sped up, after Dream had seemed to adjust to his size and roughness. He kept going, listening to the moans and screams of the other.

After a few more thrusts, Dream started screaming louder, arching his back. George had found his prostate, and he repositioned himself, so with every thrust, he was slamming into his prostate.

Dream was literally screaming in pleasure, his back arched. He got a grip on the sheets beneath him, closing his eyes tightly.

"AH! SiR! I-I'm GoNnA-!"

Dream yelled, cutting himself off with a moan as he came, George not showing even a hint of stopping anytime soon. The taller kept slamming into the other's prostate, soon feeling a knot in his stomach. After a few more sloppy thrusts, he came, deep inside the younger, who had came again himself.

They both pant, George standing up and picking Dream up, telling him they had to clean themselves up. He walked to the bathroom, running the bath and putting Dream in the bath, getting in after him.

The end.  
————————————  
Heyo!  
I'm sorry this, 1, took me a bit longer than usual, and 2, that this is really bad!  
I legitimately fell asleep while writing this like, 2-3 times today- So again, I'm really, really sorry!  
I tried to make it the best I could without completely deleting everything I had written!  
Thank you for reading! Please keep requesting whenever! And I hope you have a great day/afternoon/night!  
Cya!


	9. DreamNotNap - Requested - Messed up Coding (Neko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coding got messed up, and he was just too perfect not to take then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DreamNotNap (Dream x George x Sapnap)
> 
> Requested by someone irl.
> 
> Top/s: Sapnap (23 in this au), George  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Smut, Smut, Smut.. Please don't judge-

3rd Person

Dream, George and Sapnap had been planning a challenge, Basically, Dream was going to play as a Minecraft Cat, and the other two were supposed to beat the game, while keeping him alive. However, a Dream had messed up the coding and became a Cat-Human hybrid, or a Neko.

George and Sapnap didn't know this, however, until they went over to his house, wanting to check on him. Dream had been trying his best to figure out how to reverse the affects, though he couldn't figure it out, leading to him hiding in his room, blankets almost constantly over his head just in case.

Sapnap practically ran up the stairs of Dream's house first, having not bothered knocking since, the three of them were a thing. George followed him, though actually just walked up. They walked side by side to Dream's room, Sapnap knocking on the dark green coloured door.

He didn't get a response from Dream, or anyone inside the room, so George tried knocking. It was the same, except they heard something move inside, seemingly falling from something. They both got their swords out, just in case, before opening the door. They were expecting some kind of spider on the inside, but instead they saw something they never thought they would.

Dream was on the floor, obviously having rolled off the bed. He had cat ears that matched his hair colour, as well as a tail, also matching his hair. He had his jumper and shirt rolled up, just to below his chest, so his tail wasn't restricted to the small place.

Plus, he had his mask off, revealing almost all of his facial features. He had a green eye, as well as a red eye, the red one having a scar over it. He had freckles placed on his cheeks, spreading across his nose as well. He also had a very, almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks, that quickly increased when he saw the door open.

Sapnap and George looked at each other, both blushing a lot before looking back at the person in front of them, on the floor. Dream was on his hands on knees, getting up, before looking back at them, not noticing his shirt and jumper were still rolled up.

George kept staring for a few moments before picking him up, taking him to the bed and sitting him on his lap, smiling widely. Sapnap ran over, jumping on the bed and sitting next to him, also smiling. George was super excited, feeling like a kid on Christmas, because there was a cat, and it was his lover. Sapnap felt exactly the same as George.

George started patting his head, while Sapnap stroked his tail, both still smiling. Dream squirmed a bit, not wanting the other's to see how much he liked it. His plans were completely stopped when suddenly one of the two males told him to stay still, which he for some reason, felt the need to listen to.

They both kept patting him, freezing when George touched one of his new cat ears, making him moan softly. Dream covered his mouth, blushing a lot.

"I-I'm sorry! I- I- Uh-"

He stuttered, moaning again when George started purposely rubbing his ears. George found himself smirking, stopping for a moment and silently telling Sapnap to test things on his tail. Sapnap smirked, and nodded. He started rubbing his tail, accidentally being a bit rougher with it at one point.

Just rubbing his tail softly was making Dream moan, but roughly, it nearly made him scream right away, in pleasure and surprise. Sapnap and George looked at each other, chuckling before doing both at the same time, both of them using both hands.

George eventually stops, taking his hands away. Sapnap pulled the youngest's shirt and jumper off, kissing his neck. George looked the blonde in the eyes, waiting a moment before talking.

"Is this ok-?"

He started, being cut off by Dream nodding and practically screaming, and I quote, 'God yes, please', blushing intensely as he did. George chuckles, rubbing his tail softly, then roughly while Sapnap kept kissing his neck. He ended up taking his bandana off from around his forehead, wrapping it around Dream's face, covering his eyes.

Dream was about to argue with this when his colourblind lover rubbed his tail, while rubbing the most sensitive part of it, causing him to moan out loudly. Sapnap kept kissing his neck, soon starting to bite it, slowly moving down and getting rougher.

Dream throws his head back, leaning on one of his lover's shoulder, panting softly as they both kept going. Sapnap moved further down, going from his shoulder, which is where he got to before, and moving further down, getting just to about his hips before stopping, sucking on the newly bitten skin, creating purplish-red marks.

George rubbed his tail roughly, kissing him deeply, whilst rubbing his cat ears. Dream moaned into the kiss, giving the older entrance to his mouth, which he took advantage of. He slipped his tongue into the smaller's mouth, rubbing his tail harshly again.

Sapnap kept biting and sucking on his skin, listening to the other's sounds after their other lover broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva in between the two shorter males. Dream panted, continuing to make his sounds, which were music to the older two's ears.

George took over biting and sucking the others neck, while Sapnap got Dream to cover his fingers in saliva. He waited until they were covered enough, before pushing two in quickly, making Dream yell out, in pain and pleasure. Sapnap leans close to his ear, proper ear, panting softly before whispering into it.

"God Kitty.. You're so fuckin' tight... loosen up for me will ya?.."

He whispered, Dream biting his bottom lip. He was about to say something but was stopped when not only did George rub the most sensitive part of his tail, bite his hip harshly, and Sapnap added another finger, all making him practically scream.

Sapnap moved his fingers, stretching him out quickly. Dream kept moaning, more so when George started biting him again. He arched his back, already close to climaxing, and he made that a point. George put a finger over his tip, to make sure he couldn't.

Sapnap reached for something from the side, passing it to George who put it on the small, moaning mess of a boy. George put his finger back on his tip, waiting until the other's climaxing feeling seemed to subside. Sapnap didn't give the small boy anytime to think, shoving himself inside of the other, listening to the boy's cries, in pain and, again, pleasure.

"Good job Kitty... If he's up for it, you'll have more inside soon..."

He whispered, nibbling his ear gently. Dream leaned back, panting softly as the other lifted him up a bit, holding his hips tightly before lowering him back down, Making him moan loudly again.

"F-FuCK! Y-yoU'Re So- AgH! BiG!"

He yelled, still panting. George seemed to smirk, crawling closer so he was right next to Sapnap, positioning himself so that next time he was lifted, they would both be inside. Speaking of which, Sapnap lifted him up again, properly off, before lowering him down again, both of their members going inside him.

Dream screamed out, throwing his head back again. He kept moaning and just screaming, even after the other two had stopped moving, not at all used to the two's sizes, let alone combined.

George took over lifting him up by his hips, while Sapnap's hands went up to one of Dream's ears, and keeping him spread out with the other, holding his thigh tightly. George and Sapnap leant in, kissing each other passionately as they kept lifting him, and lowering him.

After a while, they switched their positions, Sapnap pulling out for now, while George stayed in, pushing him down so he was on his hands and knees, thrusting into him ruthlessly. Sapnap moved so his member was near Dream's Mouth, who soon seemed to know what the older wanted.

He opened his mouth, leaning forwards slightly so the member was in his mouth. Sapnap took over almost immediately, so he was thrusting into his mouth, while George continued his work from behind. George held onto Dream's Hip with one hand, the other still holding his thigh.

The Neko cooperated with everything, not wanting to fight it. A while ago, they had come up with a safe word, just in case they did this someday, as well as a code via tapping, again, just in case. Sapnap gained a grip on the blonde's hair, a tight grip, while the other hand went to stroking his tail again.

"Mmm! Good Kitten! Fuck-! Good boy! I'm clo-se!"

Sapnap yelled, before climaxing deep inside the other's mouth, while the other 23-year-old came deep inside the youngest, who had climaxed himself. They both pulled out, looking at each other before picking the exhausted boy up. They carried him to the bathroom, knowing they had to clean up.

The end.  
—————————————  
Hey!  
Um- I felt so awkward writing this, because I was around two of my friends- Lmao.  
Anyways, I'm sorry for the bad quality of this!  
Also I'm sorry this is entirely smut- If someone wants, I can make a part 2, or just a whole new one that's fluff-  
I'll be doing the Werewolf one after, although I might just make it fluff for now-  
I've...written enough smut for now, possibly- I might make the werewolf one smut, but don't expect it-  
Although, I could rewrite it so it is smut-  
Also, Remember I ship their online personas, not the real people!!!  
Anyway! Cya! I hope you have a great day/afternoon/night!  
^-^ Thank you all for reading!


	10. DreamNotNap - Requested - Wrong Code (Werewolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, same as the last one, just Werewolf version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DreamNotNap again. There's probably going to be quite a bit of this.
> 
> Requested by irl friend, and people wanted both, so I did both.
> 
> Top/s: Sapnap (23), George  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Smut

3rd Person

Dream had messed up his coding, again. He wanted to see how far Sapnap and George could get whilst protecting him, as a dog. Although what he did with his coding by accident, was turn himself into some kind of... werewolf thing.. Basically he had the ears and the tail of a werewolf, along with some other factors.

George and Sapnap were out, trying to find some extra food beforehand. And judging by their calls of excitement, they were getting a lot. Dream had completely forgotten about the microphone being on, unmuted.

Sapnap and George could hear pants, whether it was from an animal around them, or it be from somewhere around Dream, it's was there. In truth, Dream was just overheating in his outfit as a werewolf quickly, causing him to pant as a way to cool himself down.

The other two males told Dream they'd be at his house shortly, to check up on him before hanging up the call. The two quickly started running to his house, ending up using ender pearls to be quicker. They got there within 5 minutes, thanks to the pearls, and quickly went in.

Their eyes widened, not expecting to of seen a small, blonde wolf boy, panting softly. His tail was in between his legs, until he saw George and Sapnap, and his tail started wagging. The two males 'aww'd, calling the boy over. The blonde listened, running over with a smile.

Judging by the jumper, the Blonde boy was their lover, Dream. George picked him up, bridal style, carrying him to their bed and sitting him down, patting him gently, causing him to smile and blush a bit. Sapnap quickly joined, stroking his tail carefully, causing his blush to intensify.

Sapnap, and one point, accidentally pulled his tail, going to apologise until he heard their blonde lover moan out, covering his mouth quickly in shock. Sapnap didn't do anything else, waiting before asking Dream if he wanted to do this right now, to which he smiled and nodded, telling him that he did.

George examined his body, while he had clothes on before leaning in, whispering in the smallest's ear.

"Pup, be a good boy and strip for us, if you do want this,"

He whispered, his hot breath making Dream shiver and nod, standing up and slowly but surely stripping in front of his lover's, who both watched closely. As soon as he had stripped, he was practically thrown back onto the bed, One of the two males biting his neck, before sucking on the skin, leaving a mark on top of the bite.

The other one out of the two was kissing every freckle on the other, ending up deciding to bite his inner thigh. Both of the male's actions kept making the smaller moan, closing his eyes tightly. George kept sucking and biting his neck, moving down to his shoulder after a little while. And Sapnap kept getting teasingly close to the youngest's member before backing away.

Sapnap stops after a little while, taking his headband off, tying Dream's wrists together behind him, chuckling at how vulnerable that alone made him look. George stopped with his biting, kissing the younger as Sapnap took over.

Dream was moaning softly into the kiss, but what caught George by surprise was the following sound that was louder, which was practically a scream. That was because of Sapnap giving in and, well, pushing himself inside of the other.

"Fuck- Pup.. your so tight.."

Sapnap groaned. Dream had tears running down his cheeks from that, due to the pain that it caused. Although, even after a George broke the kiss he didn't use their safe word, which both of the other's expected him to use. Instead, Dream whined lightly, indirectly telling the older to move.

Sapnap decided to listen, holding his hips down tightly as the boy tried to move as well. George pats the younger gently, before grabbing a handful of his hair, and making him lean down.

"You know what I want Pup, So be a good boy...."

George said, patting him again when he took the older's member in, licking it. George, after a while, got bored of this, and started thrusting into his mouth. So in short, Dream was being fucked from both ends and he loved it. His gag reflexes just, didn't exist at this point, so he didn't have to worry about that.

Suddenly, the raven haired male slammed into his prostate, making him, again, practically scream, in pleasure of course. Although, it was muffled due to the other's member. Sapnap repositioned himself, so that he would thrust in the same spot every time.

They both felt they were close to their climax, so they made the smallest aware of that, before continuing. Truthfully, the wolf boy had climaxed on the sheets beneath him once or twice already, which had already made him more sensitive.

The two older males climaxed into Dream simultaneously, one in his mouth, and one deep inside of him. Dream felt himself climax again, though, it was a dry orgasm.

They both pulled out, Sapnap stroking his tail gently, and George patting his head gently. They both whispered sweet nothings into his ears, praising him as well.

"Now c'mon you two.. we need to take a bath."

George said, getting up and watching as Sapnap groaned, but got up as well. George picked Dream up, smiling slightly at how his tail was wagging again. Sapnap and George kissed each other, before kissing both of the younger's cheeks.

The end.  
————————————————————————————————  
Hey!  
I'm sorry this wasn't great either-  
I tried to make it as good as I could, as well as as long as I could but, I couldn't make it as long as the Neko one..  
I'm sorry..  
Thank you for reading this!  
Anyway, I hope you have a great day/afternoon/night!  
Cya!


	11. Dream x Minx x Mxmtoon - Requested - Brats Get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wasn't the good boy he promised the two he would be, and so, they decided they'd teach him what happened when that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream x Minx x Mxmtoon
> 
> Requested by: @General_Clay (On Wattpad)
> 
> Top/s: Minx, Mxmtoon  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Smut  
> Please don't hate me for the bad quality—

3rd Person

Minx, Maia, and Dream all lived together, all dating. They did set ground rules, all being simple rules. Though they also had a safe word and a word that, indirectly told the other's something was wrong. The safe word was really just for a Dream, as he was, in reality, the full time bottom of the relationship, whether he liked admitting it or not.

Dream had decided to act like more of a brat than normal, which was giving the two females ideas. Dream was purposely ignoring the others, telling George he loved him more than usual, again, purposely wearing clothes that revealed a lot more, etc.

The clothes he wore normally consisted of a green and black crop top that barely hid anything past his chest, which also had a small cat and dog in white, on either side. He was also wearing, kind of tight white shorts that showed almost the entirety of his thighs, purposely showing them off to the other two. He also wore fishnets stockings that, unlike most, completely avoided covering up his private parts, you could see the top of the stockings just a bit above the top of his shorts.

Currently, Dream was filming a Manhunt, 1 Minecraft Speedrunner vs 5 Hunters this time. Dream, being the Speedrunner, whilst George, Wilbur (Because he insisted on it), Bad, Sapnap, and Technobade. The only reason Ant wasn't there is because he was too busy.

Maia, or Mxmtoon, and Minx had come up with a plan, a punishment for Dream's bratty behavior all week. They walked into the room while Dream was filming his manhunt, all three of them staying quiet. Dream smiled slightly, before chuckling.

"I love you George~"

He hummed playfully, knowing full well the other two were there. Though, he didn't expect them to react how they did. He felt a hand go around his neck, not so he was properly choking, but in a way he.... oddly enough enjoyed. He gasped in surprise at the touch, hearing the other youtubers asking why he gasped so suddenly. He made something up, surprised it convinced them.

He felt Maia's lips pressing against his neck, along with two more hands, one tugging his hair harshly, though not harsh enough to hurt him, and then the other hand playing with his chest, making him moan. Sapnap asked what it was about, and he managed to stutter out 'Just Joking' quietly.

Minx nibbled his ear gently, smiling as Maia went quickly from kissing his neck, to biting it. Dream moaned with each bite, covering his mouth as soon as he possibly could. He ended up muting his mic before his hands were held above him for a moment, leaving him to do nothing but moan.

Minx, using her one free hand, turned his mic back on, whispering "This is a punishment" into his ear, ceasing her action of biting his ear. Dream tried not to make any sounds, although he couldn't help it. He continued moaning, unable to stay quiet.

Dream was lifted up, the chair being taken away from him. He kept playing the game, as best as he could. He felt something be pushed inside of him, something quite a bit bigger than a finger. He cried out in pain, and pleasure, leaning over his computer.

None of the Hunters were speaking, making Dream think they all disconnected. He hadn't even felt his shorts be taken off, nor his boxers. Though they definitely had been. He hadn't noticed that the other two had undressed for the most part either.

Maia bit down on his neck harshly, as whoever had been inside him at the moment thrusted in further, making him moan out loudly, a bit of sweat dripping down his forehead. He felt a liquid running down his neck, and due to the stinging feeling on his neck, he assumed it was blood. Not that he cared.

The person who had been thrusting into him, That being discovered to be Minx, kept up her actions, degrading the small blonde boy every thrust. She knew he liked degraded, as long as you didn't take it way too far.

Maia soon stopped attacking his neck, having left Quite a few marks on the soft surface. She put a hand around the marked surface, using her other hand to lift his leg up, pushing a second strap-on inside of him. He screamed as they both coincidentally thrusted in at the same time, panting as he leaned over his computer again.

He started trying to play the game again, failing miserably. He felt himself growing closer to his climax, which he made a point.

"AHh! MiNx! M-MAiA! I-I'M cLosE!"

He yelled, completely forgetting the fact his mic was still on, and not knowing the others, minus Bad, hadn't left the VC. He also didn't know he was still recording... But at least he wasn't Streaming, right?

Maia, continuing the male's punishment, slid her thumb on top of the male's member, not letting him climax. Minx and Maia took turns in their thrusts, one going in while the other went out, switch, and then repeat. This was driving Dream absolutely crazy, and he would've came multiple times if it weren't for one of the female's thumb being there.

The blonde cried out, panting in between every cry, scream, and moan. He ended up giving in and begging Minx and Maia to let him climax.

"PlEAsE! I-I NeED tO! PlEASe! LeT mE cUM! Pl-EAse!"

He screamed, tears forming in his eyes. Minx and Maia looked at each other, before deciding to let him. Maia removed her thumb, before spreading his legs a bit more, keeping it held up a bit as well. Dream cried out as he came, throwing his head back. He panted, screaming as the other two kept going, even after he had came.

They didn't seem to be planning to stop anytime soon, seeing as this was a punishment for him. Plus, he still had their safe word. The blonde kept screaming, though again, it was in pleasure. The two were currently hitting his prostate, hard, which made him louder, and also caused him to climax again.

After, possibly half an hour longer, they stopped, completely. And Dream was practically laying on the desk next to his computer, his mic still on and everything.

"Fuck... That was... oddly hot?"

He heard George say, followed by hums of agreement coming from the others. Bad had left the VC, being kicked out as soon as the others knew something was going to happen. Minx and Maia kissed each other, Maia placing her hands on the other's shoulders, while Minx put a hand on her cheek.

They pulled away and smiled, before looking at the mess of a boy in front of them. They chuckled before picking him up, carrying him to the bathroom carefully. Minx ran the water, while Maia held Dream close, kissing his cheek and smiling again.

"I....love you...both,"

Dream panted out, glancing at the two. They both returned the words happily, smiling. Maia gently puts a Dream down in the bath after the other female had turned the water off, before getting in next to him, Minx following suit.

The end.  
———————————————————  
Hey! I'm sorry if this's bad, but, I tried!  
I wrote this while watching The Walking Dead with my friends so-  
I may of been a bit distracted-  
Anyway, Have a nice day/afternoon/night!  
Cya!


	12. DreamNotNap - Requested - 'Special Cuddles'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was bored, and the other two were horny, what could possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DreamNotNap (Dream x George x Sapnap)
> 
> Requested by: @Foxie8 (On Wattpad)
> 
> Top/s: George, Sapnap  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Fluff?, Smut

3rd Person

Sapnap and George had gone out shopping, leaving Dream at home, alone. He had just been getting changed, when his lovers got home. He dropped everything and ran to them, hugging both of the males.

Sapnap and George both hugged him back, smiling. Dream, in the time he had been getting changed, managed to put on his oversized Green Jumper, that went below his thighs but not quite to his knees, and a pair of boxers, but that was all.

Dream huffed when they were going to put the shopping away, going and leaning against one of them. He looked up at his colorblind boyfriend, who was the one he was leaning on.

"I want cuddles..."

He mumbled, huffing again. Both of the taller males chuckled softly, Sapnap walking over and carrying him to their room, bridal style. George kisses both of them on the cheek, holding the door open for them.

"Thank you, Love."

Sapnap said, smiling softly as he walked into the room. George returns the smile, nodding.

"No problem, Darling."

George responded, closing the door behind him, after walking inside himself. Sapnap lays Dream down, before laying down next to him. George joined them, wrapping his arms around the smallest's waist, as the other 23 year old did the same.

Dream smiles, wrapping an arm around both of them. George leans down, kissing his neck gently, just as a demonstration of his love for him. Dream leans back slightly, resting his head on the others shoulder. They stayed like this for a little while, until Dream whined softly.

"I'm borrrrreeedddd!"

Dream whined, wanting to do something. He didn't expect to suddenly be pinned down to the bed, as Sapnap went to get something. Dream looked up at him, his breath shaking slightly as he wondered what he would do, and... imagined him doing all those things.

Dream held his breath for a moment, closing his eyes, before looking back at George who was suddenly extremely close to his neck. Sapnap walked in just as he began the attack on his neck, making him moan softly. Sapnap looked over, smirking slightly as he saw Dream watching him.

He pulled something out of a small box he had, making sure the blonde could see it. Dream's face went completely red as his widened eyes wandered the metal object. The small male quickly looked at George after he harshly bit his neck, making him moan louder.

A small stream of blood ran down his neck, though it didn't get far as it was cleaned by the colourblind male, who started sucking on his neck, more specifically on the bleeding bite. He started leaving purplish marks all over Dream's neck. Though he paused for a moment, asking him if they could do this, which he got a nod of approval.

By the time Dream looked back at Sapnap, he was gone. Dream was about to bring that to George's attention, though was stopped when he felt the cold air on his stomach, followed by something kind of wet that made him shiver a bit.

Sapnap pulled his boxers down, though didn't do anything, yet. He had already been able to push his jumper up as far as he could without it being off of him. George ended up stopping his attack, so he could take Dream's jumper off, almost all the way.

He told Sapnap to stop what he was doing, which he did, though was confused as to why George told him to. George made Dream get on his knees, with his arms up, which he also listened to. The brunette uses the blonde's jumper to tie his wrists to the bed post, kind of tightly, so he couldn't sit down or lay down, unless they moved it, but it wouldn't hurt him either.

Sapnap smiled at this, giving George a thumbs up before wrapping his headband around Dream's head, covering his eyes so he couldn't see. Dream sounded shocked, not knowing what was about to happen, but, he had to admit, he liked the anticipation.

Dream was the only virgin in the relationship, as he never really felt like doing things like that. It's mainly because he thought it was stupid, just a stupid pass time that sometimes hurts more than it should. What would be so good about that? Why would people want to do that? Though. Now Dream was going to find out firsthand.

Sapnap was the first to take action while he was like this, kissing from his neck, to his thighs, then going back up but biting his skin instead of kissing it. George, however, went straight to work on the actual process ahead. He covered his fingers with, a decent amount of lube, pushing two into the youngest's hole without any warning.

Dream, having already been moaning due to the bites on his sensitive skin, cried out, in pain and pleasure. George pats his head, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Sapnap stops his biting for now, caressing his inner thighs lovingly, kissing his shoulder.

They, of course, did know that Dream was a virgin, so they were going to at least start off gentle, not wanting to break the boy, not yet that was. George continued stretching him, while Sapnap kissed the blonde deeply, still caressing his thighs however.

As soon as George finished his task, Sapnap broke the kiss, and stopped touching his thighs, leaving Dream wondering if they were leaving, or if they were going to do something.

Just as Dream was about to speak, he felt something cold wrap around his member, making him gasp at the sudden feeling. Then, following that, he felt something be pushed into him, something that was big, really big. Dream cried out again, feeling like he was being torn apart.

The painful feeling subsided, and he managed to catch his breath, before it was moved. Dream's fingernails dug into the bed post, where his hands were tied, as he cried out again. Though this time it was purely pleasure. He felt something wrap around his neck, kind of tightly. It blocked off his oxygen a bit, but not much, and it hurt, yes, but... for some reason he, liked it?

Dream was, extremely confused by that but he didn't have time to think it through and figure out the source as his mind wasn't working properly, because of the thrusts from, whatever it was. He was driven over the edge quickly by all the new feelings, sources, and things happening.

After a few moments he felt another thing at his entrance, and he panicked. He didn't think, whatever it was, would fit. He was sure it wasn't going to, shaking his head. He tried to say 'It won't fit', but couldn't when it was forced inside, making him scream again, as it stretched him, a lot.

He didn't....hate the pain. He didn't, dislike the pain at all really. It was more him feeling the immediate pleasure the pain caused, as well as just, the pleasure all in general. He was still clawing at the bedpost, panting and moaning as both moved.

The temporary blindfold was taken off of him after a few more minutes, and he saw that both the males were inside of him. He had already climaxed before, and he felt he was about to again, which he told the other two. They both commented by saying 'Me too'.

They continued thrusting, one going in while the other went out. Although, they soon thrusted in deeply at the same time, climaxing inside of the small blonde, while he came as well. He moaned loudly at the feeling of their liquid inside of them.

He leaned against the bedpost, still panting. He felt them pull out, George untying the other's hands, kissing the side of his head. Sapnap picks the young boy up, praising him quietly. George followed them to the bathroom, running the water and making sure it was a good temperature.

The end.  
———————————————————————————  
Hey!  
I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but I tried!  
I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
I'm sorry if I don't finish all the requests quickly!  
Have a nice day/afternoon/night!  
Cya!


	13. Dreamnap - Requested - It doesn't mean you're weak..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap could tell Dream wasn't okay, and he found out about it.. Also, Bad walks in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnap!
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous (They don't want to be named)
> 
> Fluff, Angst  
> Sad Dream
> 
> TW: Mentions of self harm, Mentions of Suicide attempts(i think), Mentions of cuts

3rd Person

After the Dream vs Technoblade duel, Dream had, honestly been really depressed about it. He felt like he was weak, an idiot, and, other harmful names (That I'd personally not say right now). He, after a few days, went to his closest friend, Sapnap, and told him, briefly.

"Hey, Sapnap?"

He started, looking at Sapnap. Sapnap looked over, waving.

"Yo! What's up?"

He asked, smiling widely. He laughed softly when Dream hugged him, patting his back. He laughed because, normally he would start the hugs, not the blonde.

"You know how I lost against Techno, yeah?"

Dream asked in reply, looking up at the slightly taller male. Sapnap nodded and laughed again.

"Yeah! You were super confident you'd win and everything too! You were all like, 'Oh yeah! I'll totally win!' And just so cocky! I can't believe you lost after all that! It's just, hilarious!"

He teased, laughing once again. Dream let go of him, backing off and sniffling lightly. He shook his head and smiled slightly, though it was, definitely fake.

"Y-...Yeah... Heh, That was... Stupid of me..."

He mumbled, his voice kind of breaking. Sapnap looked at him again, raising an eyebrow.

"You alright dude? You sick or something?"

Sapnap asked, though, mostly as a joke, because he knew the other wasn't sick. Dream sniffled again, still having his forced smile which, Sapnap was starting to catch onto.

"Y-Yeah...I'm just...sick...but o-other than that, I'm fi-Fine..."

He mumbled, lifting his mask up slightly and visibly wiping his face. Sapnap grew worried, stepping towards Dream and, pausing when he saw the other flinch. Sapnap puts a hand on his shoulder, watching the blonde flinch again.

"Dude, what's up?... something's wrong..."

Sapnap asked, keeping a hand on his shoulder. Dream shook his head, smiling slightly again.

"Nothing... I-I'm....I'm F-fi-ne.."

He stuttered out, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He wipes them away, going to run away before Sapnap hugged him, pulling the blonde into his chest. Dream collapsed into him, full on crying now.

Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his back gently. Technoblade walked in just as Dream started crying properly, and instantly left. He mumbled 'I didn't farm enough potatoes for this' quietly as he left.

Dream started apologizing for crying, shaking his head as he did. Sapnap kept rubbing his back, hushing his back. He reassured him that it was alright, and that he didn't have to apologize. Dream kept sobbing, holding onto his shirt as he cried.

It broke Sapnap's heart seeing the blonde like this. He knew Dream could be triggered easily, and that he had multiple periods in his life that led him to self harm, and even attempted suicide a few times. The raven haired male knew why he wore his hoodie all the time, and that he was still extremely insecure about, everything relating to himself.

Sapnap stayed holding Dream for a while, eventually moving both of them to a seat. He sat Dream on his lap, holding his head, to his chest. Dream kept crying for a little while, before looking back up at Sapnap, taking his mask off. In all honesty, Sapnap had seen his face but... it hurt to see how much he had cried..

"You...you didn't.....You didn't do anything like, that, right?..."

Sapnap asked, gesturing to his wrist. Dream seemed to panic, shaking his head. Sapnap sighed, cupping Dream's cheek.

"First off...Where is it?..."

He asked, patting his head softly. Dream gestured to his stomach, chest, wrist, legs, and then his neck. Sapnap tensed, his eyes widening. He had, slightly expected the blonde to cut himself at least somewhat, though... he didn't expect it to be that much.

"I'-m sorry..."

Dream cried, starting to tear up again. Sapnap shook his head, wiping his eyes and hushing him.

"Sh sh sh...it's ok... it's ok... just...I have two more things to ask...ok?"

He said, caressing his cheek comfortingly, smiling as Dream leaned into the touch. Dream nodded slightly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"When...When did you, you hurt yourself?..."

Sapnap asked, putting his other hand on his other cheek. Dream looks down slightly, his breath shaking a bit.

"E-Everyday...since...the battle...including t-t-today...."

He stuttered, shaking as he did. Sapnap hugs him again, combing his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead.

"Last one... Can...can I see?..."

The raven haired male asked, looking at the blonde. Dream nodded slightly, though asked if they could go somewhere private, just in case. Sapnap nodded, helping Dream up. They walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Dream took a deep breath before taking his pants off, followed by his jumper, and shirt. His body was littered with cuts. His chest had a few, possibly 5-6 cuts. His stomach, around 9-10. His legs, covered from his ankles to his knees. His arms, from his wrists to, almost his shoulders... and the his neck... the back was covered.

Sapnap covered his mouth, tearing up at seeing the boy covered in the fresh cuts. The door opened and Dream turned around, so the cuts couldn't be seen completely. Sapnap, thinking to hide it as well, pinned him to the wall, kissing the back of his neck to, make it look more convincing.

"Ah- What the muffin?! I'm sorry you muffinheads! B-But l-lock the door!"

Bad yelled, closing the door quickly. Dream felt his face heat up to a bright red, same with Sapnap's. Dream turned around, so he was facing Sapnap, and kissed him quickly before ducking down, getting his clothes back on and looking back at the raven haired male.

Sapnap turned, and leans against the wall. He watched as the blonde boy dressed again, smiling slightly. After Dream had finished getting dressed, Sapnap snuck up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey... if you ever feel like doing that again, please come talk to me...ok Dream?"

He told him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Dream nodded, smiling slightly. He leans his head back, onto the raven haired male's shoulder.

The end.  
—————————————————————  
Hey!  
Sorry for the angsty fluff chapter!  
The person who requested wanted to stay anonymous, so please don't try to find out who it was!  
Anyways, to that person, I hope you enjoyed this!  
And I hope the rest of you did too!  
I decided to make this one first, since the other one shot is going to take a lot longer!  
I love you all, thank you so much for reading all of these! <3  
Anyway, Have a nice day/afternoon/night!  
Bye!


	14. Entire Dream Harem - Requested - The Exhausting Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude.. I can't even with this one- WHY DID SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANT THIS-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire Dream Harem + Minx, and Mxmtoon x Dream  
> Requested by: @General_Clay  
> Top/s: Dream harem - Dream  
> Bottom: Dream  
> Smut. And more smut. Possibly some smut. Maybe, just, maybe some smut, oh, and a hint of Smut! Possibly a Fluff.  
> This is probably going to be a long oneshot-  
> Warning! A LOT OF SMUT! MULTIPLE PEOPLE X DREAM! SOME PEOPLE YOU MIGHT NOT SHIP WITH HIM!

3rd Person

Dream had, accepted a challenge. He didn't know what the challenge was, nor why he accepted it so quickly, but he did. The challenge was from Eret. He found out what the challenge was at Midnight, on the day the challenge started. Basically, He had to... have sex with almost everyone who liked him in that way, whether they admitted it or not.

Dream, of course, was going to decline, though... Eret had already told this, group chat he called 'The Dream Harem' that Dream had this challenge, so now he had to go through with it. He was added to the group chat, and told them all, and I quote.

"Because of Eret, and the fact I do, indeed, like you all. I have accepted a challenge. I'm probably going to regret it, though, that's not something to think about now. As per the challenge, I give you all consent to.... you know what with me one time each. Again, this is because of the challenge..."

Everyone on the chat were excited, and of course, Dream had to temporarily ban Tommy, Purpled, Tubbo, and a few more from the server, so they wouldn't join and... be dragged into this, in any way. He was just.. regretting the fact he had agreed to a war the next week.

It was the next morning, and Dream had been given a list of people, the list had the following people:

'Fundy, Sapnap, George, Techno, Wilbur, Illumina, Minx, Mxmtoon'

Even though some weren't originally on the server, he had to add them, just for this one challenge. He was, to be honest, terrified. He knew he was going to be in pain. He knew it would be torture. But... He didn't, hate the idea? He was just scared. And to make matters worse. He still had his virginity. Though, nobody knew that.

He joined the server, checking who was on. There were two people online. Fundy and Illumina. He breathed in shakily, closing his eyes before walking to his base. Half way there, he was pinned to a wall, by Fundy, who was smiling softly.

"Dream! Is it true? Can I really?"

Fundy yelled out, intertwining their fingers, still having him against the wall.

"M-Mhm!... Yeah, You can.."

Dream stuttered, blushing a lot just thinking about what was to come. Fundy smiled, before leaning down to kiss his neck, before getting straight to the point. He lifted his jumper off his him, going to move his mask before a Dream shook his head.

"Please don't...not yet..."

He mumbled, looking down. Fundy nodded, kissing the top of his head before pulling his pants down. He started kissing his neck, travelling down further until he got to just above his boxers. Fundy looks up at him, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Are you sure this is alright? You don't have to do this...."

Fundy asked, obviously worried. Dream smiled softly, nodding.

"It's alright, I'm okay with this Fundy..."

Dream replied, still smiling until he was flipped, pushed back into the wall gently. The fox male pulled his boxers down, before stripping himself. He pushed into the other without any warning, though went slowly. He was careful with the blonde, holding his hips gently. 

Dream yelped, his hands becoming fists already. Fundy pats his head softly, the blonde breathing shakily. Fundy waits until Dream nods, signalling he could move. Fundy nods, almost pulling out before thrusting back in gently. Dream moaned out softly, leaning his head back.

The wolf male keeps thrusting into the smaller, staying gentle with the other. Dream continued his moans, closing his eyes when the other came, inside of him. You see, Fundy was, extremely gentle. Too gentle, almost.

Fundy pulls out and kisses his neck softly before dressing himself, patting the other's head and leaving. Dream panted softly, already tired. He got dressed and started walking to his base again. He got to his base and saw that Fundy had disconnected, and Illumina was still online.

Dream breathed out shakily, getting his phone and calling Illumina, smiling slightly

"Hey Dreamy~"

Illumina hummed into the phone, causing Dream to blush.

"H-Hey Illumina!"

He stuttered, smiling still. He and Illumina talked for a little while, mainly about speed running, and how he wished he could actually Speed run the challenge. After a while, Dream bit his bottom lip, partly actually wanting Illumina to come do, well, him, but, also just wanting to get the challenge over ASAP.

"Hey 'Umi?..."

He said, using his new nickname for the other Speedrunner. Illumina smiled, waiting a moment before speaking.

"Yes Dreamy?"

He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He was hoping Dream would say one thing in particular, which I'm sure you can guess.

"Can you come over?"

Dream asked, sounding kind of flustered. Illumina fistbumped the air, nodding before realising Dream couldn't see him nod.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10!"

He stated, audibly smiling. He hung up, running to get a few things, before running to Dream's house. He knocked on the door, hearing someone walking over. The door opened, revealing the blonde male. Illumina waved, before pushing him into the wall, pinning him there. He closed the door behind himself, biting his bottom lip.

Dream looks at him, knowing what he wanted already. He moved his arms up, above him, still against the wall. Illumina smiled, pressing himself against the other, before handcuffing his hands together, holding them up with one hand. Dream was already turned on by this, which Illumina took notice to.

"Oh ho ho, you like that, don't you?"

Illumina chuckled, smirking slightly. Dream's face went redder, and he looked to the side. Illumina chuckles again, kissing his neck before asking for, well, consent. Dream nodded, thanking him quietly for asking. Illumina smiles, going back to kissing his neck.

Dream looks up, closing his eyes as the other continued. Illumina continues to just kiss his neck for a few moments, before stopping and lightly tugging on Dream's hair. His eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes again after a moment.

"Mm, You like that too?"

He questioned, earning a slight nod from the other, who let out a shaky breath. Truth be told, Dream had A lot of different kinks he had no idea about, but he never thought he'd do something like this, ever.

Illumina pulled at his hair again before taking Dream's clothing off of him, flipping him around, just as Fundy had done. Dream was properly pushed against the wall, the other male right against him.

He felt Illumina stripping himself, before getting a tight grip on both his hair, and his hip, probably going to leave a slight red mark of some sort later. He pushed into Dream in a fast pace, making Dream moan.

He bit down on his neck, while thrusting into the blonde. As per request from Dream, through moans, he started moving faster, and being rougher. Though, he never went too rough, even if the other wanted him to.

After, possibly 15 minutes, maybe even half an hour, he felt himself close to climaxing, and as such told the younger. He nodded, managing to say he was too. He, after a few more sloppy thrusts, came inside the other, as he came as well. Illumina ran a hand through his hair, helping the other get dressed at to his couch, before getting dressed himself.

Illumina had left, also having gone offline and now he was alone, or so he thought. Minx and Mxmtoon, having been added to the server purely because of this, joined the server. They spawned right next to Dream's couch, terrifying him.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!!"

He yelled, taking a deep breath, calming down a bit. He tensed again when they both sat down next to him, Maia crawling on top of him as Minx pulled him into her lap. Dream winced slightly, his ass honestly hurting quite a bit.

He felt them undressing him, one of them biting his neck harshly after having taken his shirt and jumper off. He felt two pairs of hands exploring his upper body, one tracing his sides, while the other pair travelled around his chest, playing with his nipples, causing him to moan softly.

"Dream..honey, are you okay with us doing this?..."

Minx asked, holding his sides gently. Dream nodded, leaning his head on her shoulder. They both smiled, looking at each other. Minx waits a moment before pushing Dream onto his stomach, Maia having gotten up a second before she did.

Dream bit his bottom lip, listening as Maia told him to finish stripping. He took of his pants and he hesitated, though took off his boxers. They had to make this quick, as they had work soon. Because of that, the two females got straight to work.

Now, they both liked the idea of pegging, and Dream had no objections. So because of that, they planned to perform the pegging idea with Dream. They covered Dream's eyes for, really no reason. Dream, after a few moments, felt something at his entrance, being pushed inside of him roughly.

He moaned out softly, though winced in pain, as another thing was pushed in. Both things were pulled out and pushed in at seperate times, though it was, kind of like Fundy, gentle. He came after a while, 15-20 minutes maybe, and both of the things were pulled out, soon discovered to of been strap ons.

Minx and Mxmtoon kissed him before whispering 'We need to go', and leaving the game quickly. Dream huffed lightly, standing up shakily, walking to the bathroom, limping slightly. He got to the bathroom and ran the bath, turning the water off when it was full enough.

He sits in the bath, closing his eyes and, falling asleep. When he woke up, after an hour or so, he found himself in his bed. He was covered in blankets and he was now dry, and his boxers were put back on. He sat up, wincing slightly. He looked around the room, making sure it was his room, and it was.

His eyes landed on a pile of clothes at the end of the bed, and he got up, not really feeling any pain from there anymore. He walked to the clothes, putting them on. He was shocked when he found out what the clothes were, blushing a lot just by looking at himself in the mirror.

He had a blueish crop top, that barely covered his chest. There was a short, black and white skirt which... really confused Dream but, he put it on because, well, clothes. There were also thigh high socks, again, black and white. He knew that this was, something one of the guys had left for him, so he put everything that was there on. Including this, blue collar, and, cat ears?

He was embarrassed by how he looked, extremely embarrassed, but, he left the room anyway, again, knowing it was one of the remaining... he checked his list.. 4 guys who left the outfit for him. He walked down the stairs, still really embarrassed about his clothing.

He closes his eyes for a second, and felt arms wrap around his waist, making him jump. He opened his eyes, somebody else lifting his head up, by his chin. Dream's face went a lot redder when he saw Sapnap in front of him, and George behind him.

"Hey Kitty~"

Sapnap hummed, looking him in the eyes. Dream bit his bottom lip, going to look to the side but stopping when his head was tilted back to face him.

"Mmm, How about, since you don't seem to want to look at me, put on a show?~"

He asked, though, Dream knew it wasn't really a question. Dream kept biting his bottom lip, nodding slightly to silently say he would. Sapnap smiled softly, looking at George who let the, still, masked man go.

Dream hid his face in his hands for a few moments, walking away from the two and taking a deep breath. He took his hands away from his face, though didn't look towards the other's who had sat down, waiting.

Sapnap got impatient, getting up and walking over to Dream, covering his eyes and tilting his head up. He put a hand on the smaller's hip, holding it tightly. Dream leans into Sapnap, before feeling another's finger, George's, run along his lip. The finger was removed, and the owner kisses him. He gasped when a hand snuck down and under his skirt, squeezing his ass lightly before trailing down slightly, to his thigh and lifting his leg, wrapping it around, again, the owner of the hand.

Sapnap chuckles softly, leaning down and kissing his neck, nibbling on it after a while. George thinks before walking away for a few moments, winking at Sapnap before showing him a camera. Sapnap nodded, smiling before continuing his attack on his neck.

"You're alright with this, Right Kitty?"

Sapnap asked, pausing the attack. Dream nodded, panting softly before whimpering, desperate already. Sapnap smiled, continuing his attack. George set up the camera, turning it on after setting something else up. Sapnap pushes him to the couch, that wasn't far at all, making him lean on the couch arm.

Sapnap removed his hand from over Dream's eyes, not bothering to wipe the drool coming from his mouth. George walked back over to them, pulling on the blonde's hair, making him look at himself in the mirror that had been set up.

He tied Dream's hands behind him with red ribbons, after taking his top off that is. He took the mask off of him next, kissing his cheek. Sapnap licked his neck, before nibbling on his ear, whispering to him.

"Look at yourself~ Already looking like such a slut, and we've barely done anything..."

Sapnap whispered, nibbling on his ear again before moving back down, biting his neck. George knelt down, squeezing his ass again, causing Dream to yelp lightly. Sapnap put a hand over his mouth, quietly degrading him.

George kept groping his ass, surprisingly enough being the most perverted out of the group. Dream moaned out softly each time, panting softly already. Sapnap, stopping his prior actions, put a hand on George's shoulder, kneeling down as well and whispering something to him.

George smirked, and both of them stood up. The colourblind man slipped Dream's boxers off of him, for the most part. Dream felt one of the two males lift his leg up, and Dream checked, it being, again, George. Sapnap stripped, and George did too.

Dream closed his eyes, though they shot open again when two things, both of the males members, were legitimately slammed inside of him, almost immediately hitting his prostate. He screamed, his nails digging into the table beneath him already.

George and Sapnap took turns in thrusting, one leaving while the other went in. Dream was being driven over the edge by this, his mind going hazy after he had came. Sapnap tugged on Dream's hair, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.

Dream felt his face go redder as he did. Sapnap and George started degrading him again, and commenting on how he looked. They use multiple names, including Kitty, Slut, Whore, ect. Though, they could tell Dream didn't care.

Dream had drool rolling down his chin, from his open mouth, tears covering his cheeks. Speaking of which, his cheeks were extremely red. His eyes were filled with lust, and he had multiple marks on his neck, shoulders, ect. His blonde hair was extremely messy, and was being held up by Sapnap.

He came again, his prostate being constantly slammed into, leaving him screaming, and clawing at the wooden table. He felt both of them climax inside of him, overfilling him. Dream cried out as they did, panting heavily. George and Sapnap stepped back, watching as the white, hot liquid leaked from the youngest's hole, both loving the sight.

After a few moments of just staring, George got the camera he set up, turning it off after saving the recording. Sapnap picked Dream up, taking the now white stained skirt off of him, before taking him to the bathroom, running the bath and sitting him down.

Dream ended up falling asleep in the bath again, though this time wth George and Sapnap with him still.

Dream woke up again, this time in a completely new location. He recognised it as Techno's Base, though, he didn't remember seeing Techno log on. Just like with George and Sapnap, there were clothes at the end of the bed he was on. He sighed quietly, getting up and putting those clothes on.

He was, honestly kind of shocked with the clothes. There was a red laced, bra looking thing? It confused him, as he didn't have actual breasts, although his chest was bigger than most male's. The thing was also connected to a choker, and another thing, that wrapped around his torso perfectly. He also had black laced panties, that barely managed to hide anything, also connected by a string to black socks. (Basically, mixture of the two pictures, use that to imagine it if you need-)

Though, he was given other clothes to temporarily cover it up, that being a white button up shirt, that fit perfectly, and yellow short shorts.

He assumed the only reason there were socks was because of the ground and the fact it'd probably hurt walking around barefoot. He walks around, trying to find Techno. He ran into him while he was looking to the side, or, so he thought. He ran into our beloved ex-president of L'manburg, Wilbur.

"Hey Dream, Let's get straight to it, yeah? Also I see you put our present on~"

He asked, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. He nodded, honestly, he was excited to see what Wilbur would do, but at the same time he wanted the challenge to be over already. He felt another arm around his waist, though, he could see Wilbur's other arm.

"Yessss, Contentttt..."

He heard Techno whisper, and instinctively leaned back into the pink haired male. Wilbur stepped closer, keeping an arm around his waist. Dream was turned around, so he was facing Techno, and Wilbur was rubbing his clothed erection against Dream's clothed hole.

Dream whined softly, already getting impatient. Techno slapped him, not so it would hurt properly, but to shut him up. Surprise, surprise, Dream liked it, a lot. Wilbur and a Techno both noticed the fact that Techno slapping him seemed to turn him on.

Dream whined again when Wilbur kept teasing by rubbing against him, and this resulted in him not being slapped again, but being choked, not completely though. Wilbur pulled Dream into him, so Techno could unbutton the blonde's shirt.

They were in the secret part of Techno's base, so even if the other's did join again, they didn't have to worry about it. They lead Dream over to a bed, tying his hands to the bedpost with some chains they had, but not to low so that he was laying down, nor too high that he had to stand up, but so he was on his knees. Though, they did take off his shirt completely before hand.

Techno, after Dream's hands were tied, folded his shirt a bit, making a makeshift blindfold and wrapping it around his eyes. Wilbur took his own shirt off, Techno soon doing the same. Dream tried desperately to see what they were doing, though the blindfold refused to let him.

Techno and Wilbur thought for a few moments, before deciding on what to do. Wilbur and Techno got on the bed, the ex-president rubbing himself against the tied up male, whilst the Man with a crown sat in front of Dream, kissing and biting his neck.

Wilbur whispered insults into Dream's ear as he kept rubbing against him, surprisingly enough turning him on more. Dream moaned softly with each bite. Techno continued his attack, soon moving down and choking the male again. Dream loved this, all of it, but at the same time he hated it, he wanted them to fuck him already, he couldn't take all the teasing.

"Slut, If you want something, beg."

Techno demanded, pausing his attack so he could, Wilbur hummed in agreement, liking this idea.

"W-Wilbur...Techno...P-Please..."

He mumbled, only to have his hair pulled roughly by Techno, who stopped attacking his neck completely, letting Wilbur take over that job as well.

"Pathetic. I said beg, Slut. And speak clearer."

He stated, pulling on his hair again. Dream gasped softly, though listened to him.

"F-Fuck- W-Wilbur... T-Techno! P-please! Please F-f-f-fuck me!..."

He cried, tears running down his cheeks. Though, he wasn't in pain. Not really, he was more just, sensitive, and desperate. Techno and Wilbur looked at each other, nodding before stripping, taking Dream's shorts off as well. They both backed up, just looking at the blonde, and his outfit.

Dream whined, wanting to feel them both already. They both didn't do anything, admiring the sight before them. They loved, just like most of the others, seeing the server owner completely powerless, and begging. Drool spilling from edge of his mouth, and tears running down his cheeks.

Techno and Wilbur were both extremely hard, just from looking at the sight. They got closer again, teasing the blonde a bit more. Techno played with his nipples, continuing to degrade the boy at the same time. Wilbur rubbed the other through the fabric that was still covering his member, and ass, for the most part.

Dream moans as the both of them continued playing with him, trying to get closer to both of them. They eventually stopped, moving so they were both behind him. Wilbur wrapped a hand around his neck, degrading him, whilst Techno pushed the blonde's laced panties down, running a hand down his back.

Wilbur and Techno both lined up with his entrance, pushing in at the same time. Dream threw his head back, moaning out loudly as both members pushed into him. It hurt, but at the same time it felt incredible. He had tightened quite a bit since George and Sapnap, seeing as he had been asleep for a while.

They, just like Sapnap and George had done, thrusted in and out in a pattern, one thrusting out as the other thrusted in. They started off slowly, though quickly went faster, and harder, as per request of the blonde.

They kept insulting him. One of them choking him, and the other pulling on his hair. Dream, after a few more thrusts, climaxed, moaning loudly as he did. The other two told Dream they were close, and came inside of the server owner, rubbing his back gently.

Dream felt his hands be freed, though, a slight stinging pain remained. Wilbur took the temporary blindfold off of him, helping him up and taking him to the bathroom that was also hidden. Techno followed, needing a bath as well. They started the bath, and Dream got in first, followed by the other two.

Dream, once again, fell asleep. He stayed asleep for a few hours, though woke up not too much later. Dream got his phone out shortly after he woke up, texting Eret.

Eret.

Yeah?

Screw you

Lmao, You haven't been screwed by enough people yet?

Oh shut up. I finished the challenge, Asshole.

Hahaha, Took ya long enough! Anyway, I need to go! Love ya <3!

Tch, Love you too idiot. <3

(End of their conversation, also that's not a ship!)

Dream groaned as he turned onto his side, wincing due to the pain from it. He was back at his own home, dressed how he normally was and everything. He unbanned Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, and a few others that he had to ban, and the first two joined almost instantly.

Tommy ran to Dream's house, raging about the fact they had been banned. Tubbo followed him, only to stay with his friend. They got to Dream's house and he went inside, not bothering to knock.

He ran up to Dream's room, slamming the door open, and screaming at him. Tubbo just kept following him, running up the stairs with him.

"DREAM! BITCH BOY! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DID YOU BAN ME!!??"

He screamed, looking at Dream. Dream turned on the bed to face him, forgetting he didn't have his mask on. He was sweating, a lot, and he was obviously in pain. The tears he had shed and the drool that had come out of his mask were still slightly visible.

"What the fuck? Are you sick or some shit bitch boy!?"

He yelled, examining the others face, his eyes drifting to his neck that, had multiple marks over it, red marks from being choked, purplish marks from his neck being sucked on, and very prominent bite marks. Tommy quickly ran out, slamming the door behind him and dragging Tubbo away, repeating 'Nope' over and over.

The end.


	15. Dreamnoblade - You can't leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't like the two together, that was understandable, but did they have to go that far?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnoblade  
> Not a request, Sorry..  
> Angst
> 
> ALSO, I KNOW THAT NONE OF THEM WOULD DO THIS, BUT I HAD TO USE THEM FOR THE ANGST

3rd Person

Dream and Techno's relationship had been discovered by the others, and they were pissed. Now, certain people like Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, George, Sapnap, Niki, and a few more didn't care about their relationship, believing that, as long as it didn't interfere with their work, it wasn't a problem.

But everyone else, They hated it. They literally bombed Dream's house, after kidnapping him and, trying to make him break up with Techno. They use multiple methods, and this was the first time Wilbur, Schlatt, and Tommy all got along. Torture seemed to bring them together...

It wasn't far too bad, as Dream was able to get out quickly, though, things currently couldn't get worse. Dream had been hiding with Techno in his base, but... it didn't last long. They had to go up to the surface, and try to run.

"Get back here Dream! Techno!"

Schlatt yelled, lifting his crossbow, pulling it back, and firing. The arrow hit Dream, directly in the back of his knee. The masked man cried out in pain, nearly falling, although he kept running. Tommy threw an ender pearl, also going after Dream since, he was now weakened a bit more.

Tommy swung his sword, making Dream jump to the side. The arrow dug into the back of his knee, also cutting around it a bit as he jumped, making him cry out again. Schlatt fired again, aiming for Techno, though missed.

Sapnap and George held off as many as the other's couldn't. Bad and Skeppy protected Techno, seeing as the other two were holding off more people from getting to Dream. All the other's were either fighting somebody else, or in shock.

The enemies retreated after hearing a scream, along with Schlatt and Wilbur both yelling at them to reatreat, as they had taken down one of the main two targets, and that's all they needed.

Techno quickly ran to Dream, along with the other three. He knelt down, his eyes wide as tears ran down his cheeks. Dream moved a hand to his cheek, wiping some of the tears away and, accidentally replacing them with the blood from his hand.

Dream showed the other's his health bar, which was slowly draining. Currently, it was on half a heart. Techno shook his head, breathing heavily. Dream smiled slightly, caressing his cheek.

His hand was cut, deeply, but he still wanted to try to comfort the other. He had a sword straight through his chest, and the arrow, soon found out to of been a poison arrow, still in the back of his knee, now sticking out through the other side.

"No no no no no....No... NO! You can't leave me, you can't! Please don't...!"

Techno cried, shaking his head. Dream hushed him, putting a finger to his lips. Techno holds his hand, the one that wast injured, throwing Dream's partially broken mask to the side and caressing his cheeks. Dream closes his eyes, which Techno didn't like, at all.

Everyone who had helped them, George, Sapnap, Karl, Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, Niki, Bad, And Skeppy, gathered around the dying male. Dream's green jumper had been stained red, and was ripped. Techno cried, screaming 'No'. Dream smiled softly, opening his eyes slightly.

He put his hands on either of Techno's cheeks reassuring him that he was still alive.

"I'm...I'm alive..."

He whispered, kissing his forehead, even though it hurt. Techno cries, though wipes his tears, kissing him. Dream smiled into the kiss, gladly leaning into it. Techno felt Dream going limp, and shook his head, repeating 'No' quietly.

Dream kisses his cheek, looking at the others. He slowly but surely got paler, due to the blood loss. He smiles softly at all of them.

"T- Techno....I...I love you... And...The rest of you....Thank....thank you...."

He said, his voice breaking a lot during that one sentence. Techno felt more tears coming to his eyes, as did the others. Bad covered his mouth, crying into Skeppy's Shoulder. Sapnap hugged Karl, sobbing as his lover hugged him back. Fundy covered his mouth as well, falling to his knees and shaking his head as Eret knelt down next to him, crying as well and holding him.

George covers his face, crying out. Tubbo hugs him, crying into his back as Niki hugged both of them, crying as well. Techno embraced his lover, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I love you too Dream... but-But you're not going to die!.."

He cries out, Shaking his head, refusing to believe that he was dying. Dream combs his hands through his hair before exhaling shakily.

"But....But I am... Techno...Love... I'm sorry... but I'm...I'm dead..."

He whispered, going completely limp. The pink haired male shook his head, lifting his head. He looked at Dream, shaking him slightly. He saw the blonde wasn't moving at all, his eyes were closed, and his chest wasn't moving.

"Dream?... Dream...this isn't funny...Baby...Please... Please open your eyes...Wake up... please.. Please stop playing around!"

He yelled, tears running down his cheeks. He started laughing, still crying however.

"Hahaha! Very funny! See, I'm laughing! You-You can stop now!... you can wake up now...!"

He cried, his laughs turning to sobs. Niki ran over to him, hugging him and rubbing his back. She hushes him softly, tears forming in her eyes again. Techno kept crying, shaking his head before pushing her away. He leans his head on his lover's chest, listening for a heart beat.

He held onto him, screaming as he couldn't find one.

"No! No! No!! Come back! Please! We need you! I need you! Please Dream!"

He screamed, crying still. Bad leans his head on Skeppy's shoulder, having lifted it up. He ended up moving again, looking up.

"Dream...You muffinhead...you stupid...muffinhead...You can't be gone! Skeppy! Tell me he's still here, please!"

He cried, holding onto Skeppy. Skeppy tensed, wrapping his arms around the taller.

"I'm sorry Bad..."

He mumbled, rubbing his back. Bad cried, sobbing a lot. Skeppy picked Bad up, holding him close as he carried him to their home. Karl held Sapnap close, letting him cry it out. Sapnap cried until he fell asleep, which didn't take long due to his new found exhaustion.

Fundy and Eret cried together, holding each other. They weren't a couple or anything it was more like a father-son thing. Tubbo kept crying into George's back, while hugging him. George kept crying as well, as one of his best friends had just died.

Everyone knew Techno was taking this the hardest, and blaming himself, for all of this. Niki tried to get him to go inside somewhere, but he refused, still sobbing.

"Come on Techno...We ne-"

She started, being cut off by Techno screaming.

"NO! I'm not leaving him!!"

He screamed, holding Dream tightly. Niki sighed, though agreed to let him stay outside, with Dream's corpse. Though, after a few days they had to bury him.

Techno stayed at his grave every day, only going home when it was really dark, or creepers were gathering around him.

"I miss you...Freckles..."


	16. Dreamnobur?? - Cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets hurt, and demands cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnobur? (Dream x Techno x Wilbur, Idk if I got the ship name right-)
> 
> Top/s: Techno, Wilbur  
> Bottom: Dream
> 
> Fluff, possible Angst

3rd Person

Dream had been put in the hospital, because he full on snapped his left arm. He was climbing a tree, trying to show his two boyfriends he could do it, that it was easy and not scary, before he got scared by something and fell down, landing directly on his arm and side, though his arm took the most damage, along with his hand.

Techno and Wilbur had been extremely worried for the smaller male, though they couldn't visit. The only reason they couldn't is because of how all of them, including Dream, knew that the younger would try hugging them with both arms to show the other's he was fine, and then hurt himself more.

It had been about a week or two when they got a call, it being from the hospital. Techno picked it up, seeing as Wilbur was practicing the guitar.

"Hallo?"

He said, listening as a nurse spoke. They basically told him that He and Wilbur could go pick up Dream, but he needed to rest and refrain from using his left arm. Techno told them that he understood, before saying they'd be there soon. He hung up and ran over to Wilbur, shaking him slightly.

"Yes Techno? Is it something to do with Potatoes again?"

He asked, chuckling softly. He rose an eyebrow when Techno shook his head, smiling widely.

"No! We can go see Dream! And we get to take him home as well!"

He yelled, visibly excited. Wilbur smiles, his eyes showing how excited and happy he was. The two male's ran up to their room, getting changed and ready to leave. As soon as they both were ready to go, Wilbur grabbed the car keys and they went to their car.

Wilbur drove to the hospital, relieved that for once, there was a park close by. They both got out of the car after it had been parked, running inside the actual hospital. They saw Dream being pushed out of his room by a doctor, though they were both slightly confused as to why he was in a wheelchair.

The two ran over to him, hugging him gently. The doctor explained the injury, saying how his arm had cracked and almost snapped in multiple places, and his hand as well, he also had fractured his hip and leg, which explained why he was in a wheelchair.

They nodded, taking him out to the car, keeping him in the chair. He was asleep, though his face did show his pain as he was picked up, and sat in the car seat.

Techno placed him down gently, buckling him in as Wilbur put the wheelchair in the back. Wilbur went to the driver's seat again, closing his door. Techno closes Dream's door, getting in and closing his own.

They drove back to their house, Dream waking up just when he was put back in the wheelchair. Wilbur locked the car, him and Techno taking Dream inside.

"G-...Guys?.."

Dream questioned, his vision kind of blurry. Techno and Wilbur stop, turning and kissing his cheek.

"Yes Dreamy?"

Wilbur asked, patting his head softly. Dream smiled, wanting a moment before speaking.

"C-Cam... Can we c-cuddle?"

Dream asked, blushing a lot as he did. Techno chuckled, nodding.

"'Course we can Dream."

He said, causing Dream to smile wider. They took him over to the couch, sitting him down carefully before sitting next to him. Dream suddenly started crying, and the two other males got worried, asking if he was ok.

Dream took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He tries to get up, although the other two stop him. He cried out in pain, accidentally leaning on his fractured leg, as well as slightly moving his left arm. They hug him gently, telling him it'll be alright, and that the pain would be over soon.

Dream, after crying for a while, passed out. He passed out because of the pain, exhaustion, and tears all being a thing at once. Wilbur got some kind of numbing medication that was in a syringe, injecting it into Dream's shoulder.

They carried him to their bed, laying him down and laying next to him. They both made sure not to hurt him, avoiding touching any of his injuries.

The end.


	17. Dreamnotnap- Why?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnotnap
> 
> Not a request, sorry!
> 
> Angst, fluff

3rd Person

Dream collapsed right after closing the door to his house, crying and shaking almost violently. He had just gotten home from visiting Bad, who had been talking about George's recent post, saying he got a partner, and Sapnap had said the same thing. He was already in a bad mental state, and this just pushed him over the edge.

He was sobbing, though, covered his mouth, tears running down his cheeks rapidly. He got up, running to his room and shutting the door, locking it before collapsing again. He got his phone out, commenting on George's and Sapnap's posts, saying 'Congratulations! I'm happy for you!' on both of them.

He then put his phone to the side, standing up again. He leaned against the door, still crying as he walked over to his bed. He hated what he was about to do, but it was the only way to keep himself sane, and from straight up killing himself.

He grabbed his old friend, a blade that he had use months ago, and looked at it. He waited a few moments before pressing it against his wrist, more specifically over one of the veins. He held his breath, closing his eyes before pressing down harder, though, his hand slipped, creating a much deeper cut then he had intended.

He covered his mouth, dropping the blade and holding his wrist, covering the cut as more tears slid down his face. He got bandages quickly, wrapping it around the cut. He picked his blade up, cutting his wrist a few more times. He wrapped the bandages around his arm, covering all the cuts before putting the blade down.

He stood up, a bit shakily due to the fact he had lost quite a bit of blood, just from that first cut, walking out of the room. He rolled down his green sleeve as he walked out, going to Sapnap's house. He had his mask on, hiding most of the tears that were still rolling down his cheeks.

He ended up full on running, using a speed potion and everything. He didn't knock on the door, just running in and jumping on Sapnap. Sapnap jumped, originally yelling 'What the hell dude', because he died in a game he was playing. Although, he quickly hugged back when he realised it was Dream, seeing as George, Karl, Bad and Tubbo loved jumping into his arms, All just because of their friendship.

Sapnap had only ever had Dream start a hug when he admitted he wanted to, well, commit not living, as he called it. The raven haired male rubs Dream's back, hushing him quietly. Dream cried into his chest, his arms tightly around the other, making the blood soak into his sleeve, making a red stain.

Sapnap noticed the crimson colour, his eyes widening. He lifted his arm up, staring at the stain. Dream noticed, and his own eyes widened. Sapnap rolls his sleeve down, seeing the bloody bandages. Dream tried to tear his arm away, though failed.

He saw George walking down the stairs, and struggled again, his mask slipping off and the tears he had been crying showing themselves. George covered his mouth, running over. He looked at Sapnap, silently asking something, to which he got a nod.

George hugged the blonde, holding him close. He heard Dream's sobs, and pet his head softly.

"W-Why would you do that Dream...?"

George stuttered, about to cry himself. Dream sobbed, before crying out.

"IlikeyouandSapnapbutyoubothgotpartnersandDristajustwassenttothehospitalandand-"

He said quickly before being cut off by George, who pet his head again.

"Dream...I can't understand what your saying.."

He stated, listening as Dream repeated himself, crying softly.

"I-I like y-y-you and... Sapnap but y-you both have partners...and D-Drista just....was s-sent to the...h-hospital..."

He stuttered, tears flowing down his cheeks still. Sapnap and George look at each other again before the raven haired male wrapped his own arms around the blonde, kissing the side of his head as George kissed his cheek. Dream blushes, his eyes widening.

"B-But what a-about your-"

Dream started, being cut off by both of them.

"We're dating. And we like you too."

They said in perfect unison, shocking Dream. He started full on crying again, though, he was happy, and his arm hurt. He kisses them both on the cheek, sort of going on his tiptoes to reach Sapnap's.

Sapnap kisses Dream deeply, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dream opens his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning back into him. Sapnap explored his mouth with his tongue, claiming the domain as his. Sapnap pulled away, licking his lips and breaking the string that connected them.

Dream panted softly, sort of out of breath, He heard George whine.

"Mmmmm! No fair! Where's my kiss??"

He complained, crossing his arms. Dream smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around George's neck and kissing him. George wrapping his arms around his waist in return. Sapnap kept his arms around the smaller, even with the other's there.

George kisses him deeply, just as Sapnap did. Though, this time Dream just closed his eyes and opened his mouth, knowing what the other wanted. George explored his mouth as well, claiming the domain. So now both Sapnap and George owned the cavern.

George pulled away, licking his lips to break the string that had connected those two. They went to a couch, sitting down and cuddling, Dream in the middle, Sapnap on one side, and George on the other.

The end.


	18. No ships technically - They're gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People died, Dream cried, and he may or may not have started seeing things. What can I say- 
> 
> No ship  
> Dream Angst  
> Death

He did it... Wilbur did it... He blew L'manburg up... While almost everyone was there... Almost everyone died. Dream was one of the only ones who... weren't online. He joined, hearing about the commotion, and ran to the remains of the place.

He looked around for survivors, only finding remains of people... He found Techno's Cape, and crown... along with, what seemed to be an arm. He covered his mouth, already feeling sick from all the red. He kept searching. He found George's cracked goggles, and some of the blue fabric he loved so much.

Dream started crying, though kept searching. He found one of Fundy's...ears... He kept looking, finding more remains. It was hard to identify anything. But he found parts of Wilbur's beanie, along with a leg with the same fabric he wore all the time, Sapnap's torn headpiece, Karl's shirt, burnt and torn, and multiple other body parts he could only identify by the clothing.

He fell to his knees, now in the middle of the wreckage. He felt arms wrap around him, seeing Eret behind him. He doubled over, leaning on his knees and hands, throwing up. He hated it when he threw up, as it made him feel sicker. He had tears falling from his eyes, some managing to roll down his cheeks and falling from his chin.

Eret just held him, rubbing his back. Dream kept thinking about the body parts he had seen. Fundy's ear, Wilbur's leg, George's ear, Bad's horns... Schlatt's horns as well, Skeppy's left leg, Tommy's fucking eye...etc. He kept throwing up, wrapping an arm around himself, closing his eyes due to the pain.

Niki ran over, covering her mouth and turning away, closing her eyes. She was originally going to try to help the others, though she couldn't because then she'd throw up herself. Eret helped him up after he finished throwing up, cleaning his mouth, and helping him walk over to Niki.

"D-Dream...Are you ok?..."

Niki asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dream teared up again, shaking his head as he almost fell again, crying violently. Niki hugs him, knowing how hard it was. Yes, it hurt all of them but, he took this the hardest. He was the one who added all of them to the server. He's the one who... actually crushed over most of them, and loved the rest like family.

Dream fell to his knees again, or would've if the other two didn't catch him. He was exhausted, having spent a solid hour or two just, looking for any survivors, and throwing up and crying. He was in pain, a lot of pain. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his throat hurt, his stomach hurt, ect.

His legs had straight up given up on him, almost passing out right then and there. Eret picks his friend up, telling him to try to sleep as he carried him to his house, Niki following close behind.

Dream cried into his shoulder as he was carried, soon falling asleep. He didn't sleep peacefully however, having a nightmare. The darkness having gotten lighter, revealing all the people who had died.

"Dream, It's your fault we're dead! We can't come back. YOU killed us all!!"

Dream turned around, seeing Sapnap yelling at him. He tears up, reaching out to him as he faded.

"I-I didn't mean to- I-"

Dream started, getting cut off by another.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't made this stupid server, we'd still be here!"

He turned again, seeing George this time. He did the same thing, though took a step forwards, tears starting to fall. He was pushed forwards, hitting the ground and turning quickly once again. Tubbo was there, crying behind a pissed off Tommy.

"You killed me!! You killed Tubbo!! We thought of you like our brother!!"

Tommy screamed, before they both faded away as well. Dream started properly crying, before feeling a sharp pain through his shoulder. He looked up and saw Schlatt, glaring down at him.

"This could've all been avoided."

He stated, before fading. He heard another familiar voice behind him, and another sharp pain, causing him to cry more.

"Dream! I thought I could trust you, even when my chat screamed not to."

Techno said, having pushed a sword through Dream's shoulder. He faded away, just as Dream tried to say something.

"We were going to get married Dream, and you led me to my death. I hate you."

He heard Fundy say, kneeling down next to him and slapping him. Dream's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth. Fundy disappears, and He saw others. All yelling, or crying. Some hit him, some screamed at him, some just, cried.

After the people disappeared, the pictures, and memories of seeing the body parts, the blood, and the items belonging to all of the now dead people flashed through his mind, only being able to be stopped when somebody woke him up, having been Eret and Niki shaking him desperately.

He looked up at them, crying. Both of them hugged Dream, rubbing his back before he got up, the body parts and blood coming back to his mind. He ran to the bathroom, continuing to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for your help, your comments, and your support in general, it means a lot! I may not re-read most of these, because there are simply too many, to be honest, but I do read these after a while, and I read all the comments! So if you notice an error, please tell me about it, and I will correct it! Thank you!


	19. Dreamnoblade - Requested - Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's ticklish, And everyone knows it. 
> 
> Dreamnoblade (Dream x Technoblade)  
> Fluff <3 (Also really short-)

The entirety of the Dream smp had found out that Dream was ticklish, due to a game of truth or dare that included Wilbur being dared to tickle him. George, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Sapnap were planning to attack Dream, with tickles, that is.

Dream was walking down the path, when he suddenly got tackled by four guys, tickling him. Dream giggled, a lot, which was honestly pretty cute, even Tommy had to admit that. Techno was walking down the path as well, just a few minutes away from Dream.

When he was only a little bit away, he heard Dream scream 'Stop', sounding out of breath. He ran as fast as he could to Dream, pushing the others away and picking up his baby. He knew that they were only tickling him, but still. Nobody was allowed to touch what was his.

Techno, after carrying Dream back to his house, put him down, huffing lightly. Dream practically jumped on him, smiling lightly. He wrapped his arms around his neck, which Techno responded to by wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his forehead.

Dream chuckled softly, kissing his cheek in return. He didn't really move much, that was until he felt Techno tickling him, causing him to start giggling again. Techno gently put him on the couch, before getting on top of him and continuing his attack.

He focused on his sides, seeing as they seemed to be the most ticklish. Dream kept giggling uncontrollably, thrashing around as he tried to get out from under his lover. The blonde felt tears coming to his eyes, though, that was because he was laughing so much.

He started wheezing, which was when Techno broke down laughing as well.

"You should like a tea kettle!"

He laughed, though continued tickling him. It got to the point where Dream was giggling again, whilst trying to breathe with tears rolling down his cheeks. Techno, after a few more moments, stopped, letting the blonde breathe again.

He panted, wiping his tears away. Techno picked Dream up, carrying him to their room and laying him down, shutting the door and laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him close and smiling, listening to his breathing as he fell asleep.

Dream was happy he was sleeping, as he had stayed awake for too long, farming potatoes. And breeding cows. He soon fell asleep as well, just tired from walking around all day.


	20. Dreamnotnap - Requested - How did this escalate so quickly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamnotnap (Dream x George x Sapnap)  
> Really bad smut, Cussing, And bad writing-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO MAKE IT EXTREMELY CLEAR, WILBUR AND ERET ARE JUST FRIENDS, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS. ERET IS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BEING SHIPPED, AND I RESPECT THAT. I DIDNT KNOW AT THE TIME I WROTE THIS, SO THERE WERE SOME SHIPPING ELEMENTS BETWEEN THEM, BUT NOW I HAVE CHANGED IT TO PLATONIC LOVE. SO PLEASE, PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND.

"Quackity. I swear to fucking notch, If this fuckin' leads to something I'm gonna kill you."

Dream stated, before getting up and going to the bathroom, with Eret. They had been dared by Quackity to put on outfits of his choosing. Quackity looked at Tommy and Tubbo, getting ready to get up and run. The door opened, and Eret stepped out, showing off his outfit.

Wilbur covered his mouth, staring at Eret's outfit. Eret spun around, obviously loving it, and Wilbur did as well. The male who had been sitting down stood up, walking over to Eret and patting his head, wrapping his arms around his friend. Eret smiles, hugging him back.

George, Sapnap, Quackity, Tommy and Tubbo waited for Dream to come out, which he didn't at all. Not until Eret told Wilbur he was going to get Dream out and went back to the bathroom. Eret, after a minute or two, managed to push Dream out, nearly making him fall over.

Dream wrapped his arms around himself, frankly hating how his body looked, especially in the outfit he had been 'forced' to wear. George and Sapnap however, were loving the sight more than anything. They never would've thought Dream would even actually consider wearing something like this, but then again, it was Dream they were talking about. And it was a dare. 

Dream's face was completely red, watching as George and Sapnap got up and walked over. Sapnap went behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him close, while George kissed him, wrapping one of his own arms around his waist as well. Dream wrapped an arm around the brunette's neck instinctively, his other hand cupping the ravenette's cheek for a moment.

"Guys! Guys! Come on! We've still got a game going on!"

Quackity yelled, to which Bad, who had been there with Skeppy, nodded, smiling. Tommy clapped, nodding. The others sat back down, Wilbur and Eret sitting together, still as friends, And the other three sitting together, Dream in the middle. It was currently Bad's turn, and he dared everyone to have a muffin baking competition. Obviously, Bad won. Nobody was surprised by that.

Skeppy had his turn, Daring Quackity, who yelled at him after, to lay in an ice-cold bathtub for an entire minute. Quackity, during his turn, turn, making Wilbur smash one of his guitars, which he went 'nuuuuu' to after he had done it. Tommy, being his normal self, dared George to put 4 ice cubes down his shirt, making him yell because of the coldness.

Sapnap had to draw 15 pages of bees because of Tubbo, though he found it really fun, as all he had to do was draw a small egg-like shape, add small wings, and then draw lines, for each bee. Wilbur dared Quackity to pour freezing cold water on Schlatt, which Quackity was WAY too excited to do. Eret dared Tommy not to swear for a solid minute, which he responded to with 'FUCK YOU', Bad yelling 'Language' in response.

Dream dared Bad to sit on Skeppy's lap, which he happily did. He wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling widely as Skeppy smiled as well, blushing a bit. George dared Tubbo to prank call a restaurant, to which he ended up calling back, apologising to them. Quackity took a deep breath to prepare himself for his next mission. He called his father, sniffling lightly. 

"D-Dad..."

He said, sniffling again. His father replied, asking what had happened, and if he was okay. He sniffled once more, before yelling 'I'm pregnant' and hanging up. He started laughing, a lot. He laughed so much it got to the point it hurt. There were a few more dares before George and Sapnap got rather impatient, wanting the game to be over so they could take Dream.

Wilbur, still being quite a sweetheart, pet Eret's head again, smiling softly still. Sapnap pulled Dream into his lap, while George crawled over and kissed the dirty blonde kind of roughly, licking his chapped lips to ask for entrance, which he was quickly granted. 

Skeppy, before it got too far, forced Tommy and Tubbo up, dragging them out, whilst taking Bad, Wilbur, and Eret as well. George was currently exploring a new domain, called his bottom's mouth. Sapnap was leaving kisses along Dream's neck, loving the feeling of the soft skin against his lips. After a bit of just kissing his neck, he began mouthing the skin.

George kept exploring Dream's mouth for a little while longer, though he eventually pulled away, both of them needing air. He broke the string of saliva in between the two by licking his lips, letting his hands wander the younger's body.

Dream leaned his head back onto Sapnap's shoulder as George started gently nipping at his neck. The dirty blonde tensed when he felt something wet trace up his side, the feeling only leaving when the straps of his outfit got in the way. His breath hitched when he first felt it, and he began holding it for a short period of time, while he could feel the wetness- he knew what it was though.

It wasn't that he didn't like it, not at all, it was more he didn't want to let out any kind of noise, at all. He felt the same wet thing from before traveling along the sides of his leg, getting to his inner thigh and stopping, though starting again on the other leg. He took a deep breath, letting out a small shaky sigh.

Sapnap, tapped George's shoulder, silently telling him to stop for a moment. The brunette looked up at him, nodding and moving away from the dirty blonde. Sap thought for a moment or two before moving so he wasn't under Dream, picking him up, and pushing him into the closest wall.

"Dream... Can we?..."

Sapnap asked him, seeing as George was occupied at the moment. Dream looked him in the eyes, nodding with a slight smile. He let out a moan when George bit his inner thigh roughly, Sapnap smiled before his expression completely changed to one filled with lust, starting to attack Dream's neck with bites, kisses, and licks.

Dream felt the straps that had been holding his clothing up being undone, but he couldn't care less right now. In fact, he wanted them to hurry up, he wanted them to take him, he wanted to feel them. Sapnap snuck his hands along the blonde's arms, getting to his hands and lifting them above his head, holding them there with one of his own hands.

George had finished undoing the straps holding Dream's clothing, letting his hands explore the new surface. One of his hands went up to the blonde's chest, playing with one of his nipples, as the raven-haired male played with the other. Sapnap kept biting, kissing, and licking his neck, as George kept letting one hand explore his body, whilst also biting his inner thighs.

Dream kept moaning at the feeling of both his nipples being played with, the bites and kisses on his sensitive skin, and all the teasing in general, closing his eyes tightly as tilted his head back. He was suddenly pulled away from the wall by one of the males and pushed down, so he was now on his knees. He looked up at George and Sapnap, who were staring straight down at him. George waited a moment before speaking.

"Safeword is red. Ok?"

George stated, both him and Sapnap wanting to make sure this was alright, and that he would be alright. Dream nodded, smiling softly, wanting this as much as them. They returned the smile with their own, before going back to their previous, lustful faces. Sapnap put a hand on his cheek, before speaking himself.

"I want you to undress us. Now."

He demanded, looking Dream directly in the eyes. Dream blushed at the demanding demeanor, though listened, unbuckling Sapnap's pants and pulling them down, doing the same with George. The blonde looked back up at them, seeing they had already taken their shirts off.

Dream took a deep breath before pulling their boxers down, his face heating up further at the size of them both. They both chuckle, Before kneeling down, one of them, Sapnap this time, kissing him as the other male snuck behind him. 

Sapnap bit his lip, as something pushed inside of the blonde, making him let out a soft whimper. Sapnap combed a hand through his hair as he explored the younger's mouth. Sapnap pulled away after a minute or so, praising him as George added a second finger and began scissoring Dream, as to stretch him as quickly yet as much as he could.

He added a third finger before he pulled them all out, lubing himself up. While he did that, Sapnap lowered Dream's head, having a handful of his hair, so he was closer to the raven-haired male's lower region. Dream seemed to get the gist, opening his mouth and taking his length into his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, humming around the man as George slowly pushed into him.

Sapnap hummed in satisfaction, using the handful of hair he had to make him move a bit quicker. Dream held Sap's thighs to avoid completely falling as he was thrusted into by the brunette behind him. Dream let out a particularly loud moan when George's length seemed to make contact with that specific spot that made him feel oh so good. George repositioned himself a bit, so he would keep hitting that one spot.

Sapnap ended up giving in to an urge of his, and he began to take over the movement, thrusting into Dream's mouth. George kept praising him in between kissing and biting his neck, whilst he was still continuing with his thrusts. After a little while, Sapnap informed both of the other two he was close to his climax, to which Dream hummed, and George replied with,

"Me too.."

Sapnap continued thrusting into his mouth, getting sloppier as he grew closer. He, after a few more sloppy thrusts, climaxed inside of the blonde's mouth, watching as he swallowed most of it, a bit of the white liquid dripping from the corner of his lips. His eyes glanced down further for a moment, seeing the boy had climaxed as well.

"Mm, Good boy..."

He whispered in his ear, seeing the other's increasing blush. George kept thrusting, driving Dream crazy with his newfound sensitivity, though got sloppier.

"Quick... Nngh.. In or out?.."

George asked, Getting extremely close to his climax. Dream didn't even think before speaking, unable to censor it at all due to the pleasure.

"F-fuck! I-in please sir!"

He yelled, covering his mouth after the last word, also muffing his moans. He couldn't believe what he just said, though, George loved it. Sapnap brought Dream into another kiss, again, muffling the moans again. George, after a few more thrusts, came inside of the blonde, groaning as he did, and overfilling the blonde, surprisingly.

Dream moaned loudly, the kiss barely doing anything to muffle it, as he came again. His arms gave out causing him to completely fall. Sapnap caught him, and George picked him up, both knowing he wouldn't be able to continue, as much as any of them wanted to.

They carried him to the bathroom, George going back after sitting him down in the bath and cleaning up the mess they had created. Sapnap started the water, getting in the bath with Dream and helping him clean himself, as he fell asleep.


	21. Dundy - Who did this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dundy, (Dream x Fundy)  
> Angst, Fluff  
> I'm not good at comforting in stories-
> 
> Fundy finds Dream in a.. not so good state, and he wasn't happy.

Fundy had recently found Dream, after he had been missing for nearly 3 weeks. He was tied up, curled up, and crying. Bruises and cuts littered his, almost naked body. Fundy took Dream to his house, after untying him, and laid him down on the bed, getting in next to him.

When Fundy woke up, Dream was in the middle of a panic attack, tears running down his cheeks relentlessly. Fundy hugged him, rubbing his back and hushing him. Dream tried to get away at first, though, when his mind cleared enough to realize it was Fundy, he just cried into his shoulder.

Fundy kept his comforting motion going, whispering things such as 'It's okay', 'You're Safe', and 'I'll protect you', etc, into Dream's ear, everything Fundy was doing combined managed to calm him down. Fundy kisses his forehead after he calmed down, cupping his cheek.

"Dream, Babe... Can you tell me who did this?..."

Fundy asked, gesturing to the injuries Dream had sustained. Dream looked down, tears threatening to fall again as he spoke.

"I-...It was... —————..." (I couldn't think of anyone, you can choose who- Lmao)

Dream mumbled, another tear slipping down his cheek. Fundy's eyes widened, not expecting it to actually of been someone Dream talked to, Let alone some who he talked to as well.. Fundy got angry, blinded by his newfound rage as he yelled.

"What?! Them?! They Fucking did this?! What the hell!"

He yelled, being snapped out of his anger by a small whimper that had escaped the blonde's lips. He had more tears running down his cheeks now, and he even backed away slightly when Fundy went to hug him, seeming scared of him..

"D-Dream I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell..."

He apologized, watching as the blonde seemed to relax slightly, hesitating before jumping on his fox lover. Fundy smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around the other.

"We'll...deal with this in the morning, that sound good babe?.."

Fundy asked, earning a nod from Dream, who had snuggled his face into the fox hyrbid's neck. Fundy smiled, before bringing up a slight issue.

"Dream, Baby.. we need to eat dinner,"

Fundy stated, receiving a groan from the blonde. He sat up, now sitting on the other's lap, and giving Fundy an Apple. He ate an apple as well, before laying back down, this time on his chest. Fundy ate the apple Dream gave him, holding said male close whilst running his fingers through his hair.

Dream smiled, thinking before sitting up again. Fundy rose an eyebrow, confused until he was kissed. Dream blushed, pulling away quickly and apologizing, only to be brought back into a kiss by Fundy. He had a hand on the back of his head, and the other was around him. Dream wrapped both his arms around the man.

Fundy broke the kiss, smiling softly before laying back again, Dream laying back on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, before they fell asleep. Tubbo has gone to speak to Fundy about finding Dream, and his bees, but he saw Dream was there, with Fundy.

Tubbo left quickly, partially because he didn't want to wake him, but Dream was still only in his boxers. Tubbo told everyone Dream had been found, that he and Fundy were asleep, and Dream looked, pretty beaten up, just by the look of his back.


	22. No Specific Ship - Stay with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Angst  
> I'm sorry  
> I just really like angst-  
> Blood

Dream had been gone all week, worrying everyone. The last they saw him was when they all were partying and, other than Bad, and the minors, getting Drunk. Dream had been barely tipsy when he disappeared, so they believed it had to be someone he trusted.

They gathered most people to start a search party, all of them wanting to find Dream. They searched his house, they searched everyone else's houses, they searched the towers, L'manburg, underground bases, caves, villages, etc. Yet they never found him.

Meanwhile, with Dream. He was screaming and crying as he tried to get away from whoever this person was who had taken him, though, despite him struggling for the entire week, he never succeeded in escaping. The person holding him captive constantly hit him, or harmed him in some way.

His normally soft, pale skin was now covered with bruises, new and old blood, and other marks. He had practically lost his voice at this point, which didn't help his situation. It wasn't until the person got completely sick of him when he escaped.

So to say, that is. He could barely sit up properly, stand, let alone walk. It didn't help him that he had literally been thrown out, onto the wooden path. Everyone was walking down the path, looking for any signs of the blonde male.

The first sign they saw, was a trail of blood, that made it look like something or someone had been dragged, after that was a scream, which they ran towards. It was at the end of the stairs, where Dream lied, and he was the one who screamed. Based on the growing blood puddle beneath him, and the trail that went slightly up the stairs, before stopping.

Bad covered his mouth, before getting a healing potion, using it on him. Dream opened his eyes, feeling the stinging pain caused by the potion. He had tears running down his cheeks, causing even more stinging. The group couldn't see any of the injuries and marks his captor had inflicted on him.

Tubbo was scared, although he was the first to move. He took Dream's jumper off, finding he had no shirt on. Everyone stood in shock upon seeing all the injuries, seeing as they could barely see any of his actual skin at this point. There were bite marks, cuts, hickeys, bruises, actual dents, whip marks, ect.

George thought before removing his mask, seeing even more marks there. As well as his tears. Dream cried out in pain, almost screaming again, as one of the other's examined his wounds, accidentally touching one of the worse ones. Dream arched his back as a way to cope with the pain, sobbing.

Techno put an ender chest down, getting another potion of healing. Dream shook his head, knowing for a fact his body had taken to many potions in. Sapnap offered a golden apple, to which Dream again, shook his head. He physically couldn't eat, drink, or take anymore potions.

Niki ran over, starting to patch him up before realising, he couldn't be helped. Dream reached up, crying out in pain again. Everything hurt, a lot. Too much. He couldn't take it. They leaned closer to him, worried.

Dream calmed down enough to stop crying out, though he was still in pain. He reached up again, though to put a hand on Techno's cheek.

"Techno... You're one of the strongest people... nngh... I-I've ever met.."

He mumbled, smiling softly. Techno covers his mouth tearing up. He moves his hand to another's cheek, Fundy's.

"Fundy... You are one of the... the smartest people I know..."

He stated, still smiling. Fundy held his hand for a moment before letting it go, letting him go to another, Sapnap.

"I'm...I'm so happy I met you S-Sap... I don't know w-what I'd do without you..."

He whispers, wincing but sitting up slightly. Sapnap wipes his tears way, sniffling lightly. Dream moved his hand again, to George.

"George... Thank you... Thank you for being here..."

He thanked him, sitting up a bit further. George went to push him back down before realising these were going to be his final moments...Dream moved his hand again, going to another's cheek. Until he got to Tommy and Tubbo.

As much as it hurt him, he opened his arms, letting the other two jump on him. He covered his mouth, tears running down his cheeks again, though he didn't cry properly. He wraps his arms around the two.

"T-Tommy...T-Tubbo...I'-I'm sorry..."

He apologized as his vision faded and his eyes started closing. Tommy and Tubbo cried, shaking their heads.

"NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE! YOU CAN'T DIE UNLESS I KILL YOU!!"

Tommy screamed, tears pouring down from his eyes as he did. Tubbo cuddled into the dying male, crying. He didn't want their brother-like figure to die, nor did Tommy. Every threat Tommy made to Dream was a joke, or just something he said in the heat of the moment.

"Tommy...P-pl-ease... calm down... and ke-ep fighting....b-oth of y-ou..."

He said, crying softly, his voice breaking. His voice completely faded at the end, followed by his breath. Tubbo's eyes widened and he screamed, for nearly the first time anyone knew.

"H-His heartbeat... I-it s-stopped..."

He cried quietly, before screaming again, his arms wrapping around Dream's dead body tightly. Wilbur took action, hugging the two gently. Tommy just fell into him, sobbing. While Tubbo kept screaming, shaking his head and struggling against Wilbur. It was like the two completely swapped.

Everyone else was crying as well, some holding themselves, some holding each other.


	23. Karleam - Requested - Cuddles <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karleam (Karl x Dream)  
> Fluff  
> Bit of blood  
> Short

Dream and Karl were in the middle of training, and due to having fought everyone else for training the entire day, Karl had been winning. He thought Dream wasn't trying at all, and that made him a bit upset.

"Dream! You have to actually try!"

He yelled, unable to see the fact he was falling asleep where he stood. Karl sighed, deciding to make the first move. He ran forwards, swinging his sword so that as long as Dream didn't move, it wouldn't hit him. That's the thing though, he did move, he stumbled slightly to the side.

The sword cut his side sort of deeply, causing him to hiss. Karl paused, seeing the rip in his jumper, followed by a quickly growing red stain around the rip. Karl quickly put his sword down, getting a healing potion from his inventory and using it on the blonde.

Dream smiled slightly, leaning into Karl. The male wrapped his arms around him after he took his mask off. He noticed a small wet patch growing on his own shoulder, and figured out Dream was crying. He was upset with himself for not dodging, not winning, being 'so weak', and then there was the remaining pain from the cut.

Healing potions healed the wound but didn't heal the pain. Karl rubs his back gently, picking him up carefully and carrying him to their house, sitting him down on the couch before sitting next to him. Dream leaned back into Karl, burying his face in his chest and closing his eyes.

Karl shifted slightly so he was comfortable, before accepting his new role of Dream's pillow. He smiled softly at the blonde, running a hand through his hair. Dream looked up at him, smiling softly. Karl gazed into his green and red eyes, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Dream giggles lightly, returning the kiss. Karl chuckles softly, ruffling his hair before leaning back. Dream cuddles back up to him, closing his eyes again. Karl and Dream ended up falling asleep on the couch. At some point during their sleep, Dream had discarded his jumper completely.


End file.
